The Long Road Home
by Haydi-chan
Summary: Suite de Ginny's Gift.Lisez d'abord cette histoire sur le compte de Lyra Granger.Ce sont les neufs derniers chapitres de la traduction de la fiction d'Ashwinder. Harry doit faire face aux conséquences de la défaite de Voldemort.
1. Chapitre 21

Bonjour à tous. Je vais à partir de maintenant, reprendre la traduction de Lyra Granger de la fiction d'Ashwinder. Ceci est le chapitre 21 de la fiction. Un grand merci à ma bêta, Ashwinder elle-même, à Lyra Granger pour avoir accéder à ma requête, et à Lucile, pour m'avoir supportée ; ). J'espère que la traduction est satisfaisante par rapport à celle de Lyra Granger

Harry se réveilla, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Il avait eu à nouveau ce cauchemar. S'il avait espéré qu'ils auraient disparu, il se trompait amèrement. Ils devenaient plus perturbants encore. Il y avait plus de sang, et ce à chaque fois. Et ce rêve semblait le poursuivre. Lorsqu'il était au Terrier, le rêve se passait toujours dans la cuisine impeccable de Mrs Weasley, mais maintenant qu'il avait déménagé, le rêve avait pris place dans une nouvelle cuisine.

Il se redressa son visage enfoui dans ses mains. La cuisine de son cauchemar était maintenant celle de Remus, située à côté de sa chambre. Il était arrivé dans la maison de Remus Lupin, où Sirius logeait depuis Octobre, quelques jours avant. Il ne savait pas exactement nombre de jours que cela faisait. Il avait perdu le compte des jours puisqu'il dormait tout le jour durant.

Un coup fut frappé à la porte. « Tout va bien ? » demanda Remus Lupin.

Harry jura tout bas. Il avait dû crier dans son sommeil. Encore une fois. « Oui, ça va », répondit-il, espérant que Remus voudrait bien partir et le laisser seul.

« As-tu eu un autre cauchemar ? »

« Non, » mentit Harry.

Il était venu ici, cherchant une échappatoire à ceux qui voulait lui poser des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre, mais il n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'il recherchait. En réalité, il ne s'est même pas demandé ce que Remus and Sirius diraient lors de son arrivée imprévue sur le pas de la porte, et il n'avait donc pas été préparé aux questions et à leur entreprise. « Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? » « Harry, quelque chose s'est passé, non ? » « Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il n'avait pas répondu, il n'avait pas été capable de faire fonctionner sa bouche. Tout ce qu'il avait été capable de faire était de rester planté là et de les fixer. Il y eut un soudain bruit métallique suivi d'un piaillement rageur, et Harry avait réalisé après coup qu'il avait lâché la cage d'Hedwige sur le sol. Ses mains n'avaient pas été capables de la rattraper. Ses jambes n'avaient pas voulu marcher correctement, pendant qu'il vacillait là, et il se serait effondré à même le sol si Sirius ne l'avait pas attrapé.

Sa bouche s'était ouverte pour donner naissance à un pénible sanglot. Sa vision s'était troublée, et après un moment, il sentit Sirius tapoter gauchement son épaule. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Sirius et Remus l'avait emmené à l'intérieur d'une chambre, où il s'était écroulé sur le lit. Il se rappela d'eux posant questions sur questions, mais il se refusa à répondre à aucune d'entre elles.

Quelques temps plus tard – Harry n'avait aucune idée du temps écoulé – une voix de femme avait appelé de l'âtre de la cheminée. Il l'a reconnue comme étant celle de Mrs Weasley. Remus était parti répondre. Harry n'avait pas été capable de discerner tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, mais il n'avait pas manqué la nuance de panique dans la voix de Mrs Weasley, pendant que Remus essayait de s'en tirer en la calmant. Elle vint à travers le feu, et était en train de demander de parler à Harry, et il n'avait pas été capable de lui faire face.

Il n'était pas fier des choses qu'il lui avait dites. Il aurait dû savoir à ce moment-là qu'elle voulait uniquement s'expliquer. Mais il n'eut pas envie de l'écouter. Il était dans sa douleur, and il aurait voulu s'y complaire. Il essayait de faire la sourde oreille, mais il n'avait pas raté l'essentiel de son explication. Elle avait lu l'article du _Grand Inquisiteur_, et sa première réaction fut de contacter Ginny. Elle était partie pour Poudlard, tout comme Harry l'avait fait, pour découvrir que sa fille n'était pas retournée à l'école. Mais au lieu de rencontrer Nick Quasi-sans-tête, elle était partie pour parler au Professeur McGonagall, qui lui avait apparemment raconté quelque chose, qui avait apaisé ses 

craintes et ses peurs. Alors Mrs Weasley était parti chercher Harry pour tout lui expliquer, mais Harry n'avait pas été prêt à l'écouter.

Il lui dit des choses impardonnables. « Je ne vous crois pas ! » gronda-t-il. « Ginny m'a menti ! Avant de partir, elle m'a fait un adorable discours sur la nécessité d'être honnête l'un envers l'autre, et elle me mentait tout ce temps ! Comment puis-je savoir que vous ne faites pas la même chose? Comment puis-je savoir que vous ne la couvrez pas ? Après tout, elle est de votre famille ! Mais pas moi ! Je suis juste un pauvre orphelin que vous avez pris en pitié. Et bien, j'en ai assez de votre pitié ! Je ne veux avoir rien à faire avec aucun d'entre vous ! Allez-vous-en et foutez-moi la paix ! »

Depuis que Ginny l'avait quitté, ce fut la seule fois où il parla autant depuis que Ginny l'avait quitté. Mrs Weasley partit, blanche, et il vit les larmes éclatantes dans son regard. Il s'en moquait de l'avoir fait pleurer. Il était dans sa souffrance, et il voulait en infliger à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais cela ne l'aida pas à alléger la sienne.

"Elle est tout ce que j'avais, et maintenant, elle est partie," pensa-t-il. Peut-être avait-il dit cela à voix haute. Il ne savait plus. Il soupira. Elle était probablement mieux loin de lui. Il la tuait dans ses rêves depuis des mois maintenant.

« Harry, tout va bien ? »

Harry poussa un soupir d'irritation. Sirius était sur le pas de sa porte à présent, et Sirius se comportait en idiot depuis son arrivée. Son parrain semblait avoir l'impression qu'Harry était prêt à se suicider si une chance lui était donnée. Alors, Harry pouvait à peine faire un mouvement sans que Sirius ne le guète tel un oiseau de proie. Son parrain lui avait confisqué son Portoloin et la clé de son coffre de Gringott, faisant d'Harry une sorte de prisonnier dans la maison. Pour empirer les choses, son parrain avait fait disparaitre tous les objets susceptibles d'être tranchants dans la maison. Par conséquent, Harry se trouvait maintenant très chic avec une barbe qui le démangeait, puisqu'il n'avait pas accès au rasoir.

« Ça va ! » Répondit brusquement Harry.

« Non, ça ne va pas, » soutint Sirius. « Remus m'a dit que tu avais encore rêvé. »

« Remus peut aller en enfer. Tu peux aller avec lui, je m'en fous. Tout ce que tu fais est de m'emmerder. Vas-t-en et laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Un coup bruyant sur la porte fut tout ce qui vint comme réponse. Harry sourit pour lui-même, heureux de s'enfermer. C'était la seule façon d'obtenir la paix ici. C'était déjà assez pénible que Sirius avait transformé la petite salle à manger en chambre pour Harry. Elle était située entre le salon et la cuisine, et Harry se sentait comme s'il n'avait aucune intimité. Il entendait tout ce qu'il passait dans la maison, alors qu'il ne le voulait pas.

Sirius frappa la porte, cette fois-ci plus fortement, et le mur entier vibra. Un nouveau coup, et la porte exploserait. Harry se leva, mais l'instant suivant, il se trouva renversé sur le sol, le haut de son pyjama froissé en boule dans les poings de Sirius. Il eut une seule seconde pour avoir un aperçu du visage de son parrain, et Sirius paraissait en colère comme il ne l'avait jamais vu.

"Que se passe-t-il?"

Remus était de retour, sûrement alerté par le son de la porte lorsque Sirius l'avait frappée. Remus tira son ami en arrière par l'épaule.

« Sirius, grands Dieux ! Que penses-tu que tu es en train de faire ? »

Harry se releva, tandis que Sirius se tourna vers Remus. « J'en ai assez de son attitude,» il grogna, montrant Harry d'un mouvement de tête. « Ce garçon a besoin

de bon sens. » Sirius secoua l'épaule de Remus, tandis qu'il essayait de le calmer et commença à faire les cent pas. « Il se renferme un peu plus chaque jour, et il ne veut pas nous dire ce qu'il se passe. Et ce n'est rien comparé à la manière dont il a traité Molly. Il mérite seulement d'être frappé pour ça. La pauvre femme ne lui a jamais montré qu'amour et gentillesse, et regarde comme il la traite. C'est incroyable que ses fils n'ont pas jusqu'à présent débarqué ici pour lui donner une leçon. Et cette petite catin … »

"GINNY N'EST PAS UNE CATIN ! » hurla Harry, s'élança sur son parrain, mais une main ferme le ramena en arrière. Il regarda le visage de Remus Lupin, remarquant pour la première fois à quel point elle était pâle. Quand était la pleine lune ? Harry n'avait pas le moindre indice.

« Oh, il réagit finalement… » commença sarcastiquement Sirius sarcastiquement. Harry voulait se frapper pour avoir laissé la remarque de son parrain l'affecter.

« C'en est assez pour vous deux, » dit Remus avec autorité. « Sirius, si tu pouvais attendre dehors, j'aimerais parler à Harry. »

Sirius les fixa un moment avant de sortir, grommelant des jurons. Quand il fut parti, Remus s'adressa à Harry. « As-tu eu un autre cauchemar ce matin ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

Harry voulait répondre, mais quelque chose d'autre en lui voulait juste être puéril et contradictoire. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et ne répondit pas.

« Tu ne peux pas garder toute cette rancœur pour toujours, tu sais. Si tu en parlais, peut-être que cela t'aiderait. »

« Comment ça peut m'aider ? » Harry explosa. « Est-ce que tu sais ce que je vois toutes les nuits lorsque je m'arrange pour dormi ? Et cela _si_ j'arrive à m'endormir… Je vois Ginny, et elle est morte. Veux-tu savoir comment meurt-elle ? C'est parce que je l'ai tué ! Tu voudrais penser, que maintenant qu'elle m'a quitté, ce genre de chose partirait, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ça continue de revenir, et c'est pire à chaque fois. Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé penser ? Qu'elle est bien mieux sans moi ? Et dis-moi, maintenant que je t'ai raconté ça, tout ça partira-t-il ? Je mourrais avant que ça ne parte. »

Harry bouscula Remus, et sortit de la chambre, vers la salle de bain. D'après l'angle du soleil, il put dit dire que l'après-midi était déjà bien entamée. Le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et de s'habiller. Il ouvrit le robinet de la douche, réglant l'eau au plus chaud qu'il put supporter. Puis il chercha une serviette pour s'essuyer alors qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait apporté aucun vêtement propre avec lui. Il dut remettre son pyjama jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrivé dans sa chambre.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, lâchant un nuage de vapeur, et entendit immédiatement la voix d'Hermione provenant du salon. Il gémit, ferma la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit qu'ouverte légèrement, et se demanda combien de temps pourrait-il rester caché dans la salle de bain. Pourquoi tout le monde insistait-il pour s'insinuer dans sa vie ? Le monde ne savait-il pas qu'il voulait être seul? Pourquoi tout le monde le dérangeait-il ?

Il plaça une oreille sur l'ouverture et se concentra sur ce qui se disait dans le salon. « …Je ne peux justement pas croire les choses qu'elle a écrites dans cet article, » dit Hermione d'une voix aigu. « Pourquoi ne lui ai-je pas demandé d'arrêter pour toujours lorsqu'elle a promis d'arrêter d'écrire des mensonges… »

Mais beaucoup d'éléments dans cet article n'étaient pas des mensonges, protesta une voix dans la tête d'Harry. Il avait été écrit dans sous l'éclairage le pire, mais beaucoup de choses étaient la vérité. Le sort qu'il avait utilisé pour vaincre Voldemort était bien un sort de Magie Noire. Il avait bien été dépourvu de ses pouvoirs. Il avait bien posté pour ce travail au ministère alors qu'il aurait préféré faire autre chose. Apparemment, Ginny était bien tombée dans les bras de Viktor Krum.

« …Je ne savais rien de ça avant-hier, ou je serais venue ici plus tôt. » Hermione était en train de parler très vite. « Je ne suis pas retournée à Poudlard avant dimanche et je suis allée directement au lit. Et je n'ai rien entendu chez mes parents, et avec Ron qui a été appelé pour son travail, je n'ai pas eu le moindre contact avec personne depuis Noël. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer combien j'ai été choquée lorsque je suis allée au petit-déjeuner hier et que j'ai vu que Ginny était absente. Bien sûr, j'ai demandé directement au Professeur McGonagall ce qu'il se passait, et elle m'a montrée les articles qu'elle avait confisqués à certains de ses élèves. » Elle reprit sa respiration. « De toute façon, rien de cela n'est important. Puis-je voir Harry s'il-vous-plait ? »

Le silence tomba dans le salon, et Harry imagina Sirius et Remus se regarder, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Harry voulait qu'un des deux disent qu'il n'était pas en mesure de la recevoir. N'importe quoi qui pourrait la faire s'en aller. Qu'importe ce qu'Hermione avait à lui dire, qu'importe la gentillesse qu'elle avait à lui offrir, il ne voulait pas l'écouter.

« Je crois qu'Harry est actuellement dans la douche, » la voix de Sirius lui vint. Elle était plus forte que nécessaire.

« C'est étrange, » dit Hermione. « Nous sommes au milieu de l'après-midi. »

« Il vient juste de se réveiller, » l'informa Sirius. Harry serra ses dents.

« Oh. Et bien, peut-être que l'un d'entre vous pourrait-il lui dire de se dépêcher. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. J'ai dû m'arranger pour venir ici, et je ne veux pas que ce soit plus long que nécessaire. »

« Ne te dérange pas, » dit Harry, sortant de sa cachette. « Qu'importe ce que tu voulais me dire, je m'en fous. »

« Mais Harry, c'est à propos de Ginny… » commença Hermione, ses yeux s'agrandissant tandis qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil à son apparence. Il savait qu'il n'était pas présentable, avec ses cheveux fous et ruisselants de la douche, son pyjama plissé et délavé, et sa barbe mal rasée.

« J'ai dit, je m'en fous, » répéta-t-il, alors qu'il traversait rapidement la porte jusqu'à sa chambre. « Tu n'avais pas à te déranger à venir ici. »

Hermione se leva et fis un pas vers lui. Elle n'avait pas l'aire contente. « Harry, si tu me laissais t'expliquer… »

Harry lui claqua la porte au nez. Quelqu'un avait dû la réparer alors qu'il était sous la douche. Cela devait être Remus. Elle l'ouvrit presque immédiatement. « Ne me referme _jamais_ la porte au nez comme ça… »

« Non mais ! J'aimerais me changer. » Pour montrer son sérieux, il commença à déboutonner son haut de pyjama, la fixant tout le temps. Il vit son regard glisser sur son torse un moment, et il réalisa qu'elle avait vu qu'il portait toujours le talisman. S'il le fallait, il se déshabillerait entièrement. Il se fichait s'il l'embarrassait, il voulait juste qu'elle parte.

« Il serait temps que tu t'habilles, » répondit-elle contrariée. "Te rends-tu compte qu'il est deux heures et demi ? Je serais là lorsque tu auras fini." Elle ferma la porte, et il entendit sa remarque, « Il à l'air aussi mal qu'il ne l'était l'été dernier. »

Il savait qu'elle voulait qu'il entende cette remarque, mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère. N'avait-on pas mieux à faire que de parler de lui? C'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas voulu que le fait qu'il ait perdu ses pouvoirs ne se sache. Il bougea afin de verrouiller la porte, et découvrit que le verrou n'avait pas été réparé avec la porte ; il avait été entièrement enlevé. Il jura pour lui-même, il commença à s'habille, tout en continuant malgré lui à écouter la conversation qui se passait dans le salon.

« Au moins il se lave maintenant, » commenta Sirius. « C'est une amélioration par rapport à ce qu'il était lorsqu'il est arrivé. »

« Il ne se lavait pas? » demanda Remus.

« Non, tu n'étais pas là après le premier jour. Pendant que tu te transformais après le Nouvel An, il n'est pas sorti de sa chambre du tout. »

« Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait sortir ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Sirius. « Je lui ai dit qu'il agissait comme un enfant, mais je ne vois pas comment ça a changé. Il continue à agir tel un enfant, à mon avis. »

« Qu'a-t-il bien pu faire durant toutes ces journées ? »

« A chaque fois que j'y suis allé, il ne faisait strictement rien. » dit Remus

« Je l'ai vu faire quelque chose sur un parchemin, » intervint Sirius. « Mais il ne m'a jamais laissé voir ce que c'est. Il y avait un tas de parchemins chiffonnés dans sa corbeille à papier l'autre jour, j'y ai jeté un coup d'œil, et il avait dessiné des balais. »

Harry serra ses poings. Sirius n'avait pas le droit de fouiller dans ses détritus. En tout cas, aucun de ces balais n'avaient été corrects. Bon ! Ils pourraient juste cuire dans leurs jus pour jusqu'au soir. Il s'en foutait. Il n'allait pas sortir de là.

Comme si Hermione avait lu dans ses pensées, elle l'appela, « N'as-tu pas encore fini de t'habiller ? »

« Non ! » répondit Harry obstinément.

« Je m'en fiche » répondit-elle « Tu as eu plus que le temps de t'habiller et je dois retourner à l'école. J'arrive. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra, jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la chambre obscure. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'ouvrir les volets depuis qu'il y avait déménagé. « Tu sais, si tu laissais entrer un peu de lumière, les choses seraient certainement plus joyeuses… »

Harry croisa ses bras sur son torse et ne répondit pas.

« Harry, » commença de nouveau Hermione, « J'ai quelque chose à te confesser. Je crois savoir pourquoi Ginny est allée à Dumstrang. »

« Je ne veux pas l'entendre. »

« C'est malheureux, parce que tu vas l'entendre, peu importe, si tu le veux ou non. Je pense qu'elle y est allée chercher un moyen de te guérir. »

« Me guérir ? Me guérir ? Est-ce que c'est ce que tu penses ? Que j'ai une sorte de maladie et que tu dois juste trouver le remède pour moi ? Est-ce que je suis l'un de tes cas intéressants à présent ? As-tu lu quelques autres cas intéressants comme le mien ? »

« Harry, non, tu dois écouter… »

« JE NE VEUX PAS ECOUTER ! JE VEUX QUE TU T'EN AILLES, ET QUE TU ME LAISSES TOUT LE MONDE ME LAISSE TRANQUILLE ! POURQUOI PERSONNE N'EST CAPABLE DE LE COMPRENDRE ? »

La bouche d'Hermione s'était formée en une ligne fine. « Sirius avait tort à ton propos, » dit-elle d'une dangereuse et calme voix. « Tu n'agis pas comme un enfant. N'importe quel enfant que je n'ai jamais vu est incommensurablement plus sage que tu ne l'es. »

« Vas-t-en, » grinça Harry

Elle acquiesça. La porte se referma derrière elle, mais elle n'était pas encore partie.

« Tu vas bien ? » la voix inquiète de Remus passa au travers de la porte.

« Je vais parfaitement bien, » répondit Hermione d'un ton glacial.

« Non, tu ne l'es pas. » La voix de Sirius était un grondement menaçant.

« Ça va aller, » insista Hermione. « Et j'ai réellement besoin de rentrer, mais pas avant que je ne dise ceci. Ginny et moi avions fait des recherches tout l'automne. Nous avons essayé de trouver un moyen de restaurer les pouvoirs d'Harry. Nous avions gardé tout ça secret car nous ne voulions pas que quiconque ait un espoir inutilement. »

« Vous avez bien fait, » commenta Remus. « Je ne peux pas imaginer que vous veniez à quoique ce soit. »

« Non, nous n'avons rien trouvé. Même si Ginny a traduit quelques anciens textes, nous n'avons pas réussi. J'ai écrit à Viktor Krum à Dumstrang, en lui demandant s'il savait quoique ce soit. Je n'ai jamais laissé aucun indice quant à ma raison de chercher cela. Mais je pense que Ginny a elle-même contacté Viktor à un certain moment, et il a dû lui dire quelque chose d'intéressant. C'est la seule chose que je puisse imaginer et qui aurait amené à faire une telle chose sans le dire à personne. »

« Est-ce que tu l'as dit à Molly Weasley ? » demanda Remus « Elle était malade d'inquiétude à son propos. »

« Oui, j'ai été voir Mrs Weasley avant de venir ici. C'est de cette façon que j'ai su que je pourrais trouver Harry ici. Je lui ai tout dit. »

« C'est bien, » remarqua Sirius. « Cette nouvelle devrait avoir un bon impact sur elle. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien Harry l'a chamboulée la semaine dernière. Je pourrais le tuer pour ce qu'il lui a dit. »

Harry ne supporta d'en écouter plus. Il mit à part ce qu'il avait entendu sur Ginny. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Cela lui donnerait une raison d'espérer. Il ne voulait pas espérer pour le moment. Il voulait de la souffrance. Pensant à quel point il avait été horrible envers Mrs Weasleur, lui amena cette douleur, surtout lorsqu'il se rappela la façon dont elle l'avait aidé à Halloween. Il se haïssait pour les mots qu'il avait eus à son égard, et il se concentra sur ce sentiment, l'autorisant à s'infiltrer et s'insinuer dans son être.

Ginny fixa le bijou dans sa main. Elle n'en avait jamais vu un comme celui-là avant. A chaque coif qu'elle l'avait essayé auparavant, la pierre était toujours été blanche. Celle-ci était d'un bleu profond. Elle referma ses doigts sur elle une nouvelle fois, laissant sa lumière interne monter au travers de la chair de sa main. C'était quelque chose qui n'était jamais encore arrivé. Alors que les précédentes gemmes voulaient refléter la lumière, ils n'avaient jamais posséder aucun éclat inhérent d'eux-mêmes.

Elle s'affala contre une partie du mur de la caverne, épuisée. Mais cela aurait pu être pire. Au moins, elle avait fini maintenant. Elle n'avait plus à passer par l'ardu procédé d'imbiber la gemme avec une protection magique. Créer la pierre avait déjà été pénible.

D'où elle était, juste dans l'entrée de la caverne, elle pouvait voir qu'il faisait à nouveau noir. Elle pensait être ici depuis trois jours – c'était le plus de ce qu'elle pouvait se rappeler clairement en tout cas.

Viktor devait être certainement endormi dans la tente. Elle l'espérait tout du moins. Elle pourrait amener la gemme à Gefinn maintenant et en finir avec ça. Viktor ne serait pas content qu'elle aille voir la déesse de son propre chef, mais ça serait son problème. Durant les jours précédents, il insistait auprès d'elle pour faire des pauses, peu importe combien de fois elle lui dit qu'arrêter au mauvais moment pourrait mettre en péril tout le processus. En plus, il semblait avoir développé un sixième sens pour l'interrompre au mauvais moment. Cela avait été un soulagement plus tôt ce jour-là quand il l'informa que leur stock de nourriture s'épuisait et qu'il devait aller à la ville la plus proche pour en acheter. Elle avait eu plusieurs heures seule, et elle avait été capable de faire de réels progrès

« As-tu quelque chose pour moi ? »

Ginny sursauta au son de la voix de la déesse qui résonnait dans le passage. « Je ne vous ai pas encore convoquée, » dit-elle restant d'acier et se tournant. Une lumière émanait des profondeurs de la caverne.

Geffin rit durement. « Toi ? Me convoquer ? Tu ne me convoques pas. Je te fais venir à moi. Maintenant. »

Ginny tenta de rester où elle était, mais c'était comme si ses pieds avaient soudainement développé une volonté propre. Elle longea le passage jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait atteint le cercle de pierres, où Gefinn était debout, l'attendant.

« Là, c'est bien mieux, »dit la déesse. « Maintenant nous pouvons avoir une petite discussion. Montre-moi ce que tu as crée. »

Ginny desserra sa main, ouverte en offrande. C'était le point de point de non-retour. Elle l'avait créée pour Gefinn, après tout.

La déesse ramena la pierre vers elle, l'inspectant minutieusement. « Oh, vraiment joli. Et le bleu est ma couleur favorite. Comment le savais-tu ? »

« Je ne… Je ne savais même pas que je pouvais créer des pierres colorées. Toutes les autres que j'ai créées étaient blanches. »

Gefinn mit la gemme sur son collier. « Et tu dis que si tu me donnes ce talent, je pourrais le faire moi-même ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais donné quelque chose comme ça avant. Je ne sais pas si cela ferait de vous un Jewel-wright à ma place ou non. »

« Mais tu ne plus en être un, c'est de ça dont il est question, non ? » Gefinn la regarda, la scrutant. « Oui, je vois. C'est ça. Non, je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas un marché acceptable. »

_« Quoi ? »_

« Tu m'as entendu, jeune fille. Ce n'est pas acceptable. Tu m'offres un talent que tu ne veux vraiment pas en premier lieu. Quelle est donc la valeur ? »

« Ça ne peut pas avoir de valeur pour moi, mais ça peut l'être pour vous. Vous pourriez créer des richesses pour vous-même. »

« Peut-être, mais tu ne sais pas vraiment, non ? De toute façon, comme si je voudrais m'abaisser à travailler pour des bijoux… »

« Si je me rappelle de mes cours d'Histoire, vous n'avez pas été au-dessus d'un peu de travail manuel dans le passé. Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'île s'est retrouvé ici en premier lieu ? » Gefinn avait trompé un roi Suédois en le faisant, Ginny réalisa brutalement. Tout comme la déesse tentait de tromper Ginny maintenant, il semblait ? « Et je ne dirais même pas ce que vous avait dû faire afin d'obtenir ce collier. »

« SILENCE ! Je ne supporterais pas tes insultes ! » L'énorme poitrine de Gefinn était en train de se soulever dans sa rage. « Tu serais sage, jeune fille, » commença-t-elle, menaçante, « de garder à l'esprit qui d'entre nous est supérieure à l'autre ici. Je pourrais bien refuser et te renvoyer d'ici, mais je te donnerais ce que tu demandes. Mais nous allons le faire selon mes conditions. Le don de tes talents est inacceptable pour moi. Il y a quand même, autre chose. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »demanda Ginny, provocante, alors qu'intérieurement, elle redoutait ce que Gefinn pourrait lui demander. C'était pour Harry, se rappela-t-elle. Peu importe ce que Gefinn demandait, il faudrait le faire, pour Harry.

« Ta virginité. Tu dois la donner à ton protecteur. » Gefinn montra d'un mouvement de tête l'entrée de la grotte, et Ginny sut à qui Gefinn faisait référence. Elle se sentit mal, comme si le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds.

« Non… Je ne peux… Je ne peux pas faire ça… »

« Vraiment ? Réfléchies-y un peu. Tu refuses un don à ton amour, mais tu lui en offres un autre. Lequel des deux a le plus de valeur que ça pour lui ? »

L'esprit de Ginny tournoyait, alors qu'elle tentait de faire fonctionner correctement son cerveau et sa raison. Qu'est-ce qui pour Harry compterait plus ? Elle ne réussissait pas à trouver. Elle se sentait étrangement brouillon.

« Il est amoureux de toi. Le savais-tu ? » La voix méprisante de la déesse coupa sa confusion.

« Qui ? »

« Le sorcier que tu as apporté avec toi. »

« NON ! C'est un mensonge ! Ça ne se peut pas. Je n'ai rien fait pour l'encourager. »

« Je ne te raconte pas de mensonges. Il l'est. Je l'ai vu, en lui. Si tu t'offres à lui, il ne refusera pas. »

« Peu importe, parce que je ne le ferais pas. La prostitution vous parait assez bien pour vous, mais je ne me vendrai pas. »

Ginny sut qu'elle était allée trop loin cette fois-ci, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas outre mesure. Si c'était ce que Gefinn lui demandait, elle n'allait pas payer le prix. C'était trop cher. Harry ne voudrait jamais la croire si elle revenait avec ça et tentait de lui expliquer après coup. Elle devrait tout simplement l'accepter maintenant. Il n'y avait pas d'aide pour lui ici.

Elle se tourna pour partir, mais Gefinn leva une main. Ginny se recroquevilla en dépit d'elle-même, sûr que la déesse allait la terrasser pour son insulte. Tout de suite elle se redressa. Qu'elle fasse le pire. Maintenant, peu lui importait.

« Où crois-tu aller ? » La voix de Geffin était trompeusement calme.

« Je pars. Je n'accepte pas les termes du contrat. »

« Tu es encore assez sensée pour négocier, au moins, même si tu n'as pas encore assez de raison pour ne pas insulter ceux qui sont meilleurs que toi. Je vais te donner un second choix. Tu dois me donner tous les souvenirs que tu as de ton amour. Tu ne te rappelleras plus désormais qui il est ou qu'il t'ait jamais aimé. »

« Mais alors comment pourrais-je le trouver pour restaurer ses pouvoirs ? » »

« Je mettrais un sort dans ta tête. Quand tu l'auras lancé sur lui, tu perdras tous tes souvenirs à ce moment. »

« Quel sort ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fera ? »

« Ce sera une incantation. Quand tu la prononces, tout sera comme avant. Toi et ton amour seront de nouveau égaux. »

Ginny était sur le point de protester encore une fois, mais Gefinn leva une main pour la couper dans son élan. « Penses-y. Ne me donne pas tout de suite ta décision. Reviens à l'aube et dis-moi ce que tu as décidé de faire. »

Gefinn ne donna pas à Ginny la chance de répondre. Elle disparut de nouveau, emportant avec elle le bijou que Ginny avait crée.

Ginny fit le chemin inverse afin de sortir de la caverne, les jambes tremblantes, combattant les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder. Serait-elle capable de le faire ? Pourrait-elle abandonner tous les souvenirs qui concernaient Harry ? En premier lieu, ça ne semblait pas un bien meilleur choix que la première offre, mais au fil de ses pensées, elle réalisa que ça devrait marcher. Harry se rappellerait toujours d'elle, après tout. Il continuerait à l'aimer. Et elle pourrait tomber de nouveau amoureux d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle émergea de la caverne, elle fit face à un autre problème. Elle espérait qu'étant à cette heure avancée, Viktor serait couché. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire face, maintenant qu'elle savait, et elle était certaine qu'il sentirait le changement en elle. De toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas lui mentir, mais elle ne souhaitait lui faire du mal. Alors qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose pour lui, il était resté en tant qu'ami, passant outre ce qu'elle pouvait attendre de lui dans cette aventure.

Mais, alors qu'elle s'approchait de la tente, elle put le voir debout, en train de l'attendre. La tristesse qui menaçait de la submerger fit place à l'ennui. C'était plus facile ainsi. Pour le moment.

« Où étais-tu tout ce temps ? » demanda-t-il. Son attitude protectrice était encore ressortie, tel que plus tôt dans la journée, où il avait insisté de lui faire un Portoloin qui la ramènerait d'urgence à Durmstrang avant de la laisser pour aller chercher de la nourriture. Ginny voulut se frapper pour ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt. Elle pensait que c'était simplement sa nature, mais maintenant cela lui paraissait évident que ses soucis indiquaient des sentiments qui dépassait toute amicale. Cela devenait étouffant. « Es-tu retournée voir Gefinn ? »

« Oui, » répondit-elle brusquement, en se dirigeant directement vers la tente.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas attendu ? » Il attrapa un de ces bras, la stoppant dans son élan. Quand il ne lâcha pas immédiatement sa main, Ginny baissa les yeux, fixant la main de Viktor. Il la laissa retombé, et comme Ginny releva de nouveau son visage vers lui, il lui sembla que sa figure s'était colorée quelque peu. La lune était haute dans le ciel, et elle lui apporta assez de lumière pour le remarquer.

« Je ne pouvais pas. J'ai fini la gemme, et elle était juste là… Écoute, est-ce qu'on pourrait en parler demain matin ? Je suis fatiguée d'avoir dépensé toute cette énergie. J'ai besoin de repos. »

« Je veux savoir ce qu'elle t'a dit. Tu es énervée. »

« Nous discuterons dans la tente. J'ai besoin de m'allonger. » Elle fit un nouveau mouvement vers la tente, et il lui prit une main pour l'arrêter, une nouvelle fois.

« Qu'es-tu en train de me cacher ? Que t'a-t-elle dit ? »

Ginny soupira impatiemment. « Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de mon talent. Ce n'était pas assez important pour moi, donc ce n'était pas un sacrifice acceptable pour elle. Elle m'a fait une autre 

offre… » Elle s'arrêta, priant qu'il ne voit pas qu'il y avait en réalité deux offres. Il n'était pas question qu'elle lui dise qu'elle était la première offre.

« Et quel est-il ? » demanda Viktor, et la méfiance était évident dans son ton.

« Elle veut me faire abandonner mes souvenirs d'Harry. »

Sa main était encore sur son bras, et elle sentit ses doigts se resserrer. « Vas-tu le faire ? »

« Quel autre choix j'ai ? » cria Ginny.

Viktor ouvrit sa bouche, comme s'il souhaitait dire quelque chose. Sous le faible clair de lune, Ginny put voir qu'il combattait pour contrôler ses émotions. Elle aurait voulu que Gefinn ne lui ait jamais révélé les sentiments de Viktor à son égard. Il ferma sa bouche et pris une légère inspiration avant de réessayer. « Tu peux retourner chez toi et finir l'école. »

« Mais alors, tout ce qu'on aura fait, ne servira à rien, et Harry ne retrouvera jamais ses pouvoirs. »

« Peut-être que c'est ce qui doit être. Peut-être qu'il est temps d'accepter qu'on ne peut rien faire pour lui. »

« _Mais il y a un moyen_ ! » commença-t-elle, désespérée. « _Il y a quelque chose _que je peux faire pour ça, et si je ne le fais pas, je ne pourrais pas vivre avec moi-même. Ce n'est rien que de simples souvenirs. Il continuera d'en avoir. Nous pouvons en créer de nouveaux… »

Elle sentit une larme perler au coin de ses yeux, et elle l'effaça d'un revers de la main, en même temps de se libérer de l'emprise de Viktor. Viktor était en train de fixer un point derrière elle, et même si il ne la touchait plus, elle put sentir la tension qui émanait de lui. Il se forçait pour garder son sang-froid.

« Je ne peux pas te permettre de faire cela… »

« Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire dans cette histoire, » dit-elle, furieuse. « C'est le choix que je dois faire moi-même. Et je l'ai fait. Je vais la trouver demain matin, et accepter son offre. Si tu veux m'aider, tu peux me créer une Portoloin qui m'emmènera au Chemin de Traverse. »

Elle rentra dans la tente, le laissant planté là. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant. Elle mit sur papier autant de souvenirs possibles avant de les oublier. Elle raconta tout à Harry dans une longue lettre. Elle lui ferait comprendre. Lui fairait voir qu'elle n'avait pas eu de choix. Au moins, elle aurait quelque chose à lire dans l'avenir et peut-être que cette lettre délivrera sa mémoire, empêchant son oubli complet.

Elle se jeta sur son sac de couchage. En temps normal elle devrait être trop épuisée pour faire autre que dormir, mais elle fut soudainement complètement éveillée. Allumant sa baguette, elle commença à farfouiller dans son sac jusqu'à ce qu'elle en sorte un nouveau rouleau de parchemin qu'elle avait pris à Durmstrang, avec une bouteille d'encre et une plume d'oie. Aplanissant le parchemin au mieux qu'elle le pouvait vu les circonstances, elle commença à écrire.

_Mon cher Harry…_


	2. Chapitre 22

**Disclaimer : **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Ashwinder et la traduction m'appartient.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews pour le chapitre précédent. Merci aussi à la beta de cette fiction qui n'est qu'Ashwinder, et merci à Lucile qui me supporte encore et qui m'a été d'une aide précieuse. Sur ce, bon chapitre!

. Chapitre 22, The Long Road Home

Le ciel devenait peu à peu éclairé lorsque Ginny posa sa plume. Ce n'était pas le moment de dormir, mais ça n'importait pas pour l'instant. Elle pourrait dormir lorsque tout cela serait fini. Et ça serait bientôt fini. Elle pourrait tenir jusque là.

Viktor n'était retourné dans la tente depuis qu'elle lui avait ordonné de faire un Portoloin. D'un côté, c'était assez bien, parce que sa présence aurait pesé sur son esprit au moment où elle se concentrer sur ses sentiments pour Harry. Néanmoins, s'il avait passé toute la nuit dehors… Elle espérait qu'il allait bien. Même s'il était tombé amoureux comme le disait Gefinn, il n'avait pas agit selon ses sentiments. Ses actions à son égard avaient été celles d'un bon ami ou bien celle d'un membre de la famille. Il n'avait rien fait qui pourrait indiquer qu'il voulait l'éloigner d'Harry.

Elle roula le parchemin et écrivit le nom d'Harry à l'extérieur de celui-ci. Elle passa sa tête en-dehors de la tente. « Viktor ? » L'appela-t-elle, incertaine. « Es-tu là ? »

Tout fut silencieux un moment, rendant Ginny légèrement inquiète. Il n'y avait pas de raison, se dit-elle fermement. Il n'allait pas la laisser seule ici. Elle se leva et sortit de la tente, regardant autour d'elle. Puis, elle entendit le crissement de pas sur le sol gelé.

« Oui, je suis là, » Dit-il une fois qu'il fut entré dans son champs de vision. Son visage était hagard comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, mais son expression était impénétrable. Il lui tendit sa main.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ton Portoloin pour revenir au Chemin de Traverse. »

Il ouvrit son poing pour dévoiler une brindille d'houx dotée de feuilles et de baies rouges. Le bord acéré des feuilles avait coupé sa peau, et comme Ginny fixait son présent, une goutte de sang coula le long de son doigt et tomba sur le sol. Elle le prit rapidement et le mit dans sa poche.

« Tu dois l'activer avec ta baguette, » Ajouta Viktor. Il semblait résigné. « Il t'y emmènera dès que tu l'activeras. »

« Merci, Viktor. » Elle se tourna vers la grotte.

« Vas-tu y aller ? »

« Oui, j'y vais. »

Il ne dit aucuns autres mots lorsqu'elle marcha loin de lui. Elle alla à grands pas vers la fissure dans la roche, espérant rejeter Viktor de son esprit. Elle devait à présent se concentrer sur Harry. Elle allait recevoir une aide pour Harry avant que les jours ne soient comptés. La lumière qu'elle avait vu la nuit précédente brillait dans le passage, faisant signe plus loin. Elle était attendue.

Gefinn l'attendait dans son cercle de pierres. « Tu as décidé, » Dit-elle à Ginny alors qu'elle entrait dans la chambre.

« J'ai fait mon choix. »

« Et ta volonté est d'abandonner tes souvenirs en échange du sortilège. »

« C'est bien ça. »

« Bien, très bien. » Gefinn eut un sourire retors. « Approche. »

Ginny obéit, et la déesse mit ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Ginny, les mettant de cette façon sur son front. Gefinn ouvrit sa bouche afin de parler.

« Attendez ! »

Ginny se retourna violemment. « Vikotr, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-elle, contrariée qu'il puisse l'interrompre.

« Je suis venu t'arrêter. »

« M'arrêter ? Tu n'as aucun droit de m'arrêter ! C'est mon choix de faire ça… »

« Ecoute-moi Ginny. Tu n'es pas obligée d'abandonner tes souvenirs. »

« Je n'ai _pas _d'autres choix, » Répondit Ginny, en articulant exagérément. « Je te l'ai dit la nuit dernière. »

« Tu devrais avoir un autre choix. N'a-t-elle pas un autre choix ? »

Le cœur de Ginny palpitait douloureusement dans sa poitrine lorsque Viktor s'adressa à Gefinn, qui regardait Viktor avec un grand intérêt. Comment pouvait-il savoir à propos de l'offre initiale ? Elle voulut déclamer ses objections, mais sa bouche ne semblait pas vouloir marcher.

« Si tu as une autre suggestion, je suis prête à t'écouter. » Dit Gefinn. « Que voudrais-tu m'offrir à la place des souvenirs de la fille ? »

« Elle vous a proposé son talent hier, et vous l'avez refusé. »

« C'est vrai. Ce talent ne va pas lui manquer lorsque je lui aurais pris. Ça n'a que peu de valeur pour elle. »

« J'ai moi aussi un talent. Je peux lire l'âme des gens et voir quelle sorte de personnes elles sont. Je vous l'offre à la place des souvenirs de Ginny. »

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu abandonner quelque chose d'aussi important pour elle ? »

GInny savait la réponse à cette question maintenant, et elle savait que Gefinn aussi. La déesse était seulement en train d'essayer que Viktor le clame haut et fort. Son but était maintenant très clair. Elle voulait juste l'humilier.

Mais Viktor dut voir ses intentions. Il leva sa tête légèrement et la regarda dans les yeux. « Parce que je connais la personne qu'elle veut aider, et je sais que rien n'est plus important de rendre ses pouvoirs à Harry Potter. »

« Oh, n'est-ce pas admirable ? » Ricana Gefinn. « Tellement noble. Maintenant donne-moi la véritable raison. »

« Vous savez déjà la réponse à la question, parce que j'en peux voir assez pour savoir que vous n'avez pas réellement besoin de mon don. Vous l'avez déjà. Mais vous le voulez ? Vous le voulez parce que je suis un mortel, et que vous pensez qu'un simple mortel ne devrait pas avoir un tel don. 

Vous pensez que cela devrait être réservé pour les Dieux. Maintenant, si vous avez besoin que je vous donne mes raisons à haute voix, peut-être que vous n'avez pas besoin de mon talent après tout. »

Le regard de Gefinn scintilla, menaçant pendant un moment, mais l'outrage que Ginny attendait ne vint pas. « Je vais prendre ton pouvoir, » Dit-elle calmement. « Je l'accepterais en échange de la formule que la fille veut. Et pour punir ton insolence, je vais aussi lui prendre son don. »

Sans avertissement, elle plaça ses mains sur la tête de Ginny. C'était comme si des éclairs de fer glacé broyait sa tête, et la douleur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Ses genoux devinrent faibles, mais elle était obligée de rester debout, comme la déesse maintenait encore sa tête. Elle pleura lorsqu'elle sentit une partie importante d'elle-même se déchirer et se détacher pour aller rejoindre les mains que Gefinn avait placées sur sa tête.

La douleur demeura encore un moment, alors que la déesse n'avait toujours pas relâché son visage. L'obscurité s'insinua en elle, et elle vacilla, sa tête toujours maintenue par les mains de la déesse. Elle se battit pour reprendre conscience. Quelque part dans les recoins de sa mémoire, elle trouva des échos de la voix de la déesse dans un langage étranger. C'était l'enchantement. Il était bien dans sa tête. Mais avec cette connaissance vint aussi la certitude qu'il y aurait une limite de temps à ce savoir. Elle devrait avec le coucher du soleil pratiquer le sort sur Harry, ou ses dons n'auraient servi à rien.

Gefinn la relâcha, et Ginny s'écroula sur le sol, plus capable de supporter son poids. Elle entendit vaguement Viktor l'appelant, mais elle n'eut pas le réflexe de réagir. Elle resta allongée là, inerte, une vive douleur pulsant ses tempes, alors qu'elle était vaguement consciente des mouvements de Gefinn envers Viktor.

Tout fut silence un long moment, puis la voix de Gefinn résonna au-delà de la chambre. « C'est fait. » Et tout redevint calme.

Ginny resta allongée à-même le sol, incapable de bouger, mais elle savait qu'elle devait le faire malgré tout. Elle n'avait que jusqu'au coucher du soleil pour trouver Harry et pratiquer le sort. Au moins elle arrivait à bouger. Elle entendit un froissement. Viktor était en train de ramper tant bien que mal vers elle.

« Tu vas bien ? » Lui chuchota-t-il.

Elle déglutit. « Je pense que oui. »

Un autre bruissement lui montra qu'il se levait. Les lumières dansaient toujours dans ses yeux, et elle ne put pas voir ce qui se passait. « Peux-tu te lever ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Je le dois. Je dois me lever, pour Harry. »

« Allez viens. »

Elle sentit ses mains sur ses épaules, maintenant son dos, essayant de la lever. Elle réussit après des efforts à se remettre sur pied. Elle insista : « Je vais marcher. »

Mais marcher était un douloureux effort. A la fin, Viktor dut l'aider pour revenir à la lumière du jour. L'éblouissement partit de ses yeux et elle put enfin voir. Le soleil était beaucoup plus haut qeu ce à 

quoi elle s'était attendu. Jetant un coup d'œil avec panique à sa montre, elle vit qu'ils avaient été dans la grotte pendant deux longues heures.

« Viens t'allonger, » Lui dit Viktor. « Tu dois te reposer. Nous le devons tous les deux. »Il lui prit légèrement la main pour tenter de la mener vers la tente. Elle rassembla ses dernières forces et s'arracha de la poigne de Viktor. Cherchant dans ses poches, elle prit sa baguette et la branche de houx. Avant que Viktor ne puisse la stopper, elle l'activa, et ressentir le crochet familier qui lui tirait le ventre, qui l'emmena à toute allure à la destination prévue.

Elle atterrit douloureusement au milieu de la rue. Regardant autour d'elle, les yeux larmoyants, elle vit que par un coup de chance, elle était arrivée en face du Ministère de la Magie. Ce fut dur de se lever, et elle fut heureuse de vois qu'il n'y avait peu de monde dans la rue. Regardant sa montre, cela semblait étrange que la rue soit ainsi vide. Il était à peu près neuf heures du matin. Le Chemin de Traverse devrait être rempli de sorciers et sorcières faisant des courses à ce moment de la journée. A moins qu'il ne soit Dimanche.

Elle chancela sur les marches du Ministère, où elle était appuyée contre la rambarde, alors qu'elle tentait de calculer quel jour il était. Elle savait qu'elle avait quitté l'Ecosse le vingt-sept Décembre, et qu'elle avait quitté Dumstrang le trois janvier, mais elle avait après perdu le compte des jours. La première rencontre avec Gefinn avait dû être le trois, mais elle avait après crée la gemme et il ne savait combien de cela lui avait pris. Elle avait juste à croiser les doigts et à espérer qu'Harry travaillait aujourd'hui ou voir si quelqu'un au Ministère pourrait l'aider. Faute de quoi, elle devrait faire face à la marche jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur pour utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour aller à la maison. Tout ça lui allait coûter plus d'énergie qu'elle n'en avait à l'heure actuelle.

Elle prit une légère inspiration et commença à escalader l'escalier menant au Ministère. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle dut se frayer un chemin jusqu'au bureau d'Harry. Elle était ravie d'avoir réussi à retrouver son chemin dans le labyrinthe qu'était le ministère, mais l'endroit semblait désert. Son cœur se brisa. On devait être Dimanche.

Ginny tourna la poignée de la porte, s'attendant à ce qu'elle soit fermée, mais elle céda. Elle souffla. Peut-être qu'ils travaillaient après tout. La pièce était vide, à l'exception de Mrs Mutt, qui était assise derrière son bureau, ses cheveux gris dépassant d'une pile de documents. La vieille femme la vit, ayant entendu Ginny rentrer, et son expression se durcit.

« Vous allez devoir revenir aux heures d'ouverture du bureau, » Dit Mrs Mutt à Ginny, d'une façon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. « Quelqu'un s'occupera de vous à ce moment-là. »

« Heures d'ouverture ? »

« Il est seulement huit heures du matin. Vous ne pourrez pas être pris en charge avant neuf heures au plus tôt. »

Huit heures ? Ginny réalisa que ça montre était à l'heure du continent Européen. Mais cela voulait-il dire qu'elle avait jusqu'au coucher du soleil en Angleterre ou celui du Danemark pour lancer l'enchantement ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais décida de ne pas tenter le diable. Elle fit un rapide calcul mental. Elle avait environ sept heures pour retrouver Harry. S'il venait travailler plus tard, ce serait simple pour elle de l'attendre.

Mrs Mutt la fixait avec dégoût. « Est-ce que je pourrais attendre ? » Demanda Ginny, se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait pour subir cet accueil.

« Avec qui avait vu un rendez-vous ? » Demanda vivement la vieille femme.

« Avec personne. Je pensais juste que je pourrais voir Harry avant qu'il ne commence à travailler. S'il-vous-plait, c'est très important. »

Mrs Mutt se leva brusquement et contourna son bureau. Ses yeux étincelaient de fureur. « Pourquoi ? N'est-ce pas assez de l'avoir quitté ainsi ? N'est-ce pas assez d'avoir brisé le cœur de ce pauvre garçon ? Vous voulez renfoncez le couteau dans la plaie ? »

« De quoi êtes-vous en train de parler ? »

« Avez-vous été tout ce temps dans le lit de ce Bulgare pour ne rien savoir à ce point ? Vous avez tellement été baisée que votre cerveau est en bouillie ? Je ne peux même pas imaginer où vous étiez. Vous avez l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Peut-être que votre super star de Quidditch se fatigue plus vite que vous ne l'aviez imaginé et que vous vous êtes enfui. »

Ginny ne put que la fixer avec incrédulité. « Où est Harry ? » Tenta-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Il n'est pas revenu travailler depuis qu'il a découvert quelle sorte de catin vous êtes. A moins que vous ne n'ayez un rendez-vous avec l'un des avocats ici, je vous demanderais de reprendre votre chemin. Maintenant, allez-vous-en. »

Ginny n'avait pas encore bougé de place, alors que son cerveau tentait de comprendre tout ce qui s'était passé en son absence. C'était comme une sorte de cauchemar surréaliste. Mrs Mutt se dirigea vers la porte. Elle prit fermement Ginny par le bras, son visage empreint de dégoût. Sa force éétait étonnement puissante pour une femme aussi frêle.

« J'ai dit, allez-vous-en. »

Elle poussait Ginny impérieusement vers la porte, et Ginny était trop choquée pour faire autre chose que de la laisser l'escorter vers la sortie. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'elle ne se trouve seule dans le corridor. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, ses cils papillonnants afin de ne pas verser de larmes.

Que venait-il de se passer ? D'une façon ou d'une autre, Mrs Mutt savait apparemment qu'elle avait été avec Viktor, mais pourquoi la vieille dame semblait être persuadée qu'ils étaient ensembles ? Et elle avait dit qu'Harry n'était pas revenu travailler depuis qu'il avait découvert cela. Mais quand cela s'était passé ? Depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas revenu ? Et comme avait-il pu mal interpréter sa lettre au point de penser qu'elle l'avait quittée pour Viktor ?

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, mais elle fit tout pour ravaler ses larmes. Quelque chose de totalement faux c'était passé – c'était la seule chose de clair— mais la seule façon d'être fixée était de retrouver Harry et de lui expliquer. Lui expliquer, et lui redonner ses pouvoirs. Mais elle ne savait pas où il était. Sept heures ne lui semblait en aucun cas assez pour ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Le Terrier. Elle devait y aller dès que possible. Si Harry n'était pas aller travailler, il devait alors être à la maison. Il était trop tôt pour que son père soit déjà présent dans son bureau. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix d'aller à l'opposé du Chemin de Travers et de prendre la poudre de Cheminette au Chaudron Baveur.

Elle tituba dans les couloirs, se dépendant autant que le pouvait sa condition physique actuelle. Quelques personnes se retournèrent, fixant son apparence sale et débraillée, et Ginny ne fit 

qu'augmenter la cadence de son pas. Avant qu'elle ne sorte du bâtiment, elle s'arrêta pour remonter la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête. Ses cheveux roux la rendaient beaucoup trop reconnaissable ; et après l'accueil qu'elle avait reçu de la part de Mrs Mutt, elle ne voulait pas que quiconque puisse la reconnaître.

Une fois dans la rue, elle baissa sa tête, et commença à marcher rapidement, mais la fatigue et le manque de nourriture avait rendu ses jambes faibles. Elle trébucha donc contre un pavé et s'écroula contre un homme d'âge moyen. « Regardez donc où vous allez ! »

« Désolée » Chuchota-t-elle.

Lorsqu'il s'en fut allé, elle l'entendit grommeler quelque chose à propos de le honte de la jeune génération. Ginny continua le long de la rue, tirant sur ses jambes fatiguées, surprenant quelques commentaires d'ivrognes passant par-là. Ils ne la rendirent pas plus confiante sur l'accueil auquel elle aurait le droit au Chaudron Baveur.

Elle entra précautionneusement dans la cour. Au moins, à cette heure, il ne devait pas y avoir tellement de clients dans le pub. Elle jeta un coup d'œil de la porte, et vit Tom qui était occupé à descendre les chaises de la table, il préparait une nouvelle journée de travail. Elle attendit qu'il ait quitté la salle avant d'atteindre le pot qui était sur le manteau de la cheminée. Elle contenait bien la poudre de cheminette, ainsi qu'elle l'avait espéré. Il eut une vague de culpabilité à prendre ainsi la poudre de Tom, elle la jeta dans l'âtre, et cria, « Le Terrier ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle atterrit durement dans la cuisine. Elle eut à peine le temps de remarquer la présence de sa mère, quand elle poussa un cri perçant. « Ginny ! »

Ginny eut presque le temps de se relever lorsque sa mère l'étreignit fermement. « Oh mon Dieu ! » Sa mère gémissait « Ginny où étais-tu passé ? J'étais tellement inquiète. Tu es toute sale. Qu'est-il arrivé à ta cape ? Est-ce qu'il t'a blessé ? S'il croit qu'il peut s'en tirer comme ça… POURQUOI NE NOUS AS-TU PAS ENVOYE UN HIBOU POUR NOUS DIRE OU TU ETAIS ? »

Sa mère l'avait rejeté et regardait Ginny de bas en haut avec des noirs. « Le hibou… Je… »

« Je ne peux pas croire à quel point tu as été irréfléchi, » sa mère fit comme si Ginny n'avait jamais parlé. « Comment as-tu inquiéter ton père et moi ainsi ? Es-tu soûle ? Qu'as-tu fait pour être dans un tel état ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Maman ! Tais-toi ! J'ai besoin de voir Harry. Maintenant. Où est-il ? »

Ginny ne pouvait pas tenir en place. Sa mère lui prit par la taille et l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise de la cuisine. « Dans quoi ce garçon t'a-t-il emmené ? » Demanda-t-il.

Ginny ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, ma sa mère a secoué sa tête. « Ne parle pas jusqu'à ce que tu aies mangé quelque chose. »

« Mais maman… » Protesta-t-elle.

« Pas de mais. Tu es prête à tomber de fatigue. Tout d'abord, tu manges, puis tu me diras où tu étais. » Sa mère passa près de la cuisinière, où une marmite de reste de porridge trônait, maintenu au chaud. En un rien de temps, un bol plein de porridge avait été placé en face d'elle. Ginny commença à manger mécaniquement.

« Maintenant, tu manges, » dit sa mère, tandis qu'elle revenait avec une grande tasse de chocolat chaud, qui alla se placer devant sa fille. « Et maintenant tu peux me raconter ce qui se passe. Je veux savoir ce qui t'as pris de partir comme ça sans un mot. Si je n'avais pas été à Poudlard… »

« Sans un mot ? » Ginny se tourna brusquement vers sa mère. « Maman, je t'ai envoyé un hibou. Harry n'a-t-il pas reçu ma lettre ? Où est-il ? A l'étage ? »

« Harry n'est pas là. »

Ginny fut debout en un instant. « Où est-il alors ? Je dois le trouver. Je dois… » Elle s'était levée trop rapidement. Sa tête se mit à tourner. Sans avertissement, tout devint noir.

L'instant suivant, Ginny se rendit compte qu'elle était allongée sur le canapé du salon, un linge humide posé sur son front. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se remettre les idées en place. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Harry. C'était ça. Elle devait contacter Harry. Elle bougea afin de se lever, mais la pièce tanguait étrangement, et elle pensa que ce serait une bonne idée d'attendre avant d'essayer de se lever.

« Tu ne vas nulle part avant un bon moment, » la voix de sa mère vint de la cuisine. Se tournant, Ginny la vit dans l'embrasure de la porte, tenant une grande cuillère en bois. Il y avait une forte odeur de poisson dans la maison à présent.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » Demanda Ginny.

« Pas loin d'onze heure. »

« _Quoi ?_ » Tant pis si elle s'évanouissait ; elle devait sortir d'ici.

« Reste où tu es. Veux-tu t'évanouir une nouvelle fois ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas, Maman. Je _dois_ contacter Harry maintenant ! »

Sa mère était en train de secouer sa tête tristement. « Harry n'ira nulle part. Du moins, je ne pense pas. Tu pourras le voir demain. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu as fais face mais tu dois rester. N'essaie pas de partir. »

Ginny n'écoutait pas. Elle se leva, fouilla dans ses poches pour trouver sa baguette. Si elle le devait, elle stupéfierait sa mère pour partir. Sa mère dut lire dans ses pensées. « J'ai déjà pris ta baguette, et j'ai scellé la poudre de cheminette. Tu ne vas nulle part avant que tu ne sois en meilleure forme. »

Ginny sut qu'elle était la source de l'odeur. C'était la spéciale soupe revigorante de sa mère. Elle frissonna.

« Mais j'ai une limite de temps pour le faire ! Je ne peux pas encore expliquer ! Je dois le contacter ! »

Elle tituba lorsqu'elle se leva, sa vision commençant à s'assombrir une nouvelle fois. La mère de Ginny la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé, encore une fois, s'asseyant elle aussi à côté de Ginny. « Tu ne vas nulle part avant que tu m'expliques certaines choses. Premièrement, où es-tu allée, et pourquoi ? »

Ginny commença à faire un rapide résumé : elle et Hermione avaient passé l'automne précédent à essayer en vain de trouver un moyen de restaurer les pouvoirs d'Harry. Elle lui expliqua qu'elles 

avaient contacté Viktor, avec qui elle avait correspondu, jusqu'à ce qu'il mentionne une possibilité. Elle raconta son voyage jusqu'à Dumstrang et comment ils avaient poursuivis leur voyage jusqu'au

Danemark, où ils avaient invoqué Gefinn, et obtenu un traitement.

« Mais elle m'a dit que j'avais jusqu'au coucher du soleil pour pratiquer le sort, et je dois voir Harry, » finit-elle.

« Tu as plusieurs heures avant le coucher du soleil. »

« Pas le coucher du soleil ici. Le coucher du soleil au Dannemark. Ou du moins c'est ce que je pense. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais c'est trop important pour tenter la chance. » Elle prit une inspiration. « Je suis allée au ministère et il n'était pas là. La femme à qui j'ai parlé m'a dit qu'il n'était pas venu là-bas depuis un moment. Où est-il s'il n'est pas là et s'il n'était pas au travail ? »

Sa mère prit une légère inspiration. « Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire, et ce n'est pas agréable, » dit-elle calmement. « Quelques jours après que tu sois partie, il y a eu un article horrible dans un torchon. Il était écrit par Rita Skeeter. Il racontait à tout le monde comment Harry avait perdu ses pouvoirs en utilisant un sort de Magie Noir pour vaincre Tu-sais-qui. »

Ginny fut incrédule. « Oh non… »

"Ce n'est pas tout. Il y avait une photo compromettante de toi et de Viktor Krum dans un bar, et l'article disait que tu avais quittée Harry. Viktor, il n'a pas… Je veux dire vous deux vous n'avez pas… »

Ginny avait l'impression d'avoir un cognard dans l'estomac, mais elle comprenait à présent la réaction de Mme Mutt. « MAMAN ! NON, jamais ! Il a toujours été un parfait gentleman ! Comment peux-tu demander une chose pareille ? »

« Je devais juste être sûre. Tu n'as pas vu la photo… »

« Est-ce que tu l'as ? »

« Non, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai plus. Elle a été jetée à la poubelle comme il se doit. Il n'a même pas pu servir de litière pour la cage d'Errol. » Sa mère fit une pause. « Tu dois savoir que je n'ai jamais cru ça de toi. J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à Harry. Ça devait être le soir avant que tu ne partes. Tu étais assise ici avec lui. J'ai regardé depuis la cuisine et je vous ai vu. Je pense qu'Harry s'était endormi contre tes épaules, et j'ai entendu ce que tu lui as dit pendant qu'il dormait. Je sais combien tu l'aime et combien il t'aime. Je peux voir ça dans la photo que tu lui as donné. Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pas volontairement, en tout cas.

« Quand l'article est paru, je ne voulais pas croire que cette photo pouvait être vraie. Je suis allée à Poudlard pour voir par moi-même que tu y étais, mais tu n'étais pas là. J'ai parlé au Professeur McGonagall, et elle m'a dit que tu n'étais jamais revenue, et que tu étais supposée être à la maison pour le reste des vacances. J'ai paniqué, nous étions dans son bureau, et une chose très étrange est arrivé. Le portrait du Professeur Dumbledore nous a parlé. Il nous a dit que tu étais partie essayer d'aider Harry, et que nous devions te faire confiance. »

« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a aidé. Quand j'étais en retard dans mon travail, il m'a parlé, et il m'a aidé à planifier tout ça. Il savait ce qui se passait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à propos d'Harry ? Pourquoi est-il parti ? »

« C'est à cause de l'article. Il ne faisait pas le portrait de vous et de Viktor sous le meilleur jour. Il pense que tu l'as quitté. Que tu… »

« Que je quoi ? »

« Que tu ne l'aimais pas. Que tu es seulement restée par pitié. Que tu lui as menti. Je ne te le cacherai. Il ne va pas bien du tout. Sirius l'a pratiquement enfermé dans la maison. »

« Il vit avec Sirius ? »

« Oui »

Tout ça fut un soulagement. « Tu as dit que tu es allée à Poudlard. Tu as parlé à Dumbledore. L'as-tu dis à Harry ? »

« J'ai essayé de lui dire. » La mère de Ginny effaça une larme au coin de l'œil. « Il n'a pas voulu écouter ce que j'avais à lui dire. Peut-être était-il trop tôt. C'était le jour où l'article est paru. Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis. Remus et Sirius m'ont donné des nouvelles, mais il ne leur parle pas de toute façon. »

Ginny se leva. « Je dois le voir… »

« Tu ne vas nulle part, jeune fille. »

« As-tu écouté un seul mot de ce que je t'ai dit ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. »

« Tu as encore beaucoup de temps. Tu as encore pas mal d'heures. Je te laisserai partir, mais pas avant que tu ne te sois lavée et changée, et la décoction n'est pas encore prête. Tu ne partiras pas de cette maison jusqu'à ce que tu ne te sois un peu reposée. »

Ginny fit une grimace. Elle avait dû prendre l'horrible mixture plusieurs fois lorsqu'elle était petite. « Beurk. »

« Je suppose que tu préfères utiliser de nouveau la poudre de cheminette. »

« Je pourrais tout aussi bien le jeter par terre. »

«Je l'enchanter pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Maintenant, va te laver. Regarde-toi. Regard ta magnifique cape. Quelle est la dernière où tu as pris un bain ? »

Ginny ne put répondre à la question. Elle n'avait été à aucun endroit où elle pouvait se laver depuis qu'elle était partie de Dumstrang. Ce n'avait pas été le moment idéal pour se baigner dans le lac.

« Viens, » sa mère arriva. « Je vais t'aider pour monter les escalier. As-tu laisser des vêtements dans ta chambre ? »

« Seulement les vêtements d'été. » La mère de Ginny était en train de l'aider à monter. Elle aurait normalement protesté qu'elle pouvait le faire seule, elle se sentit étrangement faible.

« Bien. Je te trouverais quelque chose à mettre et l'enchanter pour rester chaud. Et je pense pouvoir te dégoter un vieux chandail à Percy. Ça te tiendra chaud. Viens, on va en haut. »

Ils firent le chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain. La mère de Ginny lui enleva sa cape, gloussant sur son état. Ginny soupira. Il était difficile de savoir de quel couleur il était. La fourrure grise autour du col était maintenant d'un gris terne.

C'était un grand soulagement d'enlever ses vêtements qu'elle avait portés pendant plusieurs jours et les abandonna dans un tas crasseux sur le sol. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou sur ses os fatigués. Elle resta simplement debout pendant un long moment, ayant le mur comme soutien, laissant le jet d'eau faire son travail, avant de finalement chercher le shampoing.

Finalement, elle sortit de la douche et s'enroula dans une serviette. Elle laissa ses vêtements où ils étaient, suspectant sa mère de ne pas essayer de les récupérer. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle fouilla sous son lit pour trouver une boîte de vieux vêtements qui était stocké là. Elle trouva quelque chose qui lui allait toujours. Elle mit le premier jean qu'elle trouva et fut surprise qu'elle puisse le passer sur ses hanches. Regardant vers le bas, elle put voir que le jean était petit de quelques centimètres. Enfilant un tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête, elle se tourna pour voir que sa mère était revenue un chandail bleu clair dans sa main.

La femme fut abasourdie. « Ginny, combien d'année ont ces pantalons ? »

Ginny haussa les épaules. « Quelque années, je suppose. Pourquoi? »

« Mon Dieu, quelle est la dernière fois où tu as eu un repas décent ? Regarde-toi. Tu as beaucoup perdu ! »

« J'ai mangé, » dit GInny défensivement.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu n'as pas porté ces pantalons depuis que tu as treize ans ? Quand tu descendras, tu vas avoir un bon déjeuner. Et tu vas avoir une double dose de potion réparatrice ! » Elle s'en alla dignement, et Ginny put entendre son grommellement à propos de ses enfants qui n'avaient pas assez de bon sens pour prendre des repas réguliers.

Les aiguilles de la montre de Ginny avançaient lentement vers une heure et demie depuis qu'elle avait avalé deux pleines cuillerées de l'horrible concoction de sa mère. Son estomac eut un haut-le-cœur en signe de protestation. Il était déjà plein de soupe aux légumes et de pain fait-maison que sa mère avait insisté pour qu'elle le mange.

Maintenant Ginny devait juste cherche un verre de jus de citrouille. Elle n'en n'était pas particulièrement friande, mais elle avait besoin de quelque chose pour faire partir le goût du poisson de la potion de sa bouche. Elle but le liquide orange et regarda sa mère en triomphe.

« Veux-tu que je vienne avec toi, chérie ? «

« Non, tout va bien, Maman. Je n'ai aucune idée de combien de temps cela va durer. Si tout va bien, j'essaierai de convaincre Harry de venir avec moi à la maison. »

En réalité, Ginny ne pensait pas que lancer l'enchantement pendrait du temps. Elle espérait avoir ainsi un peu de temps avec Harry une fois que ce serait faire, et elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de sa mère autour pour ça.

Sa mère lui lança un regard perçant. « Je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues. Tu as traversé beaucoup de choses ces dernières semaines. Je veux que toi et Harry veniez vous reposer à la maison et preniez un souper. Et tu vas te coucher tôt ce soir. Ainsi, nous verrons demain matin pour ton retour à l'école. »

Ginny ne prit pas la peine d'argumenter avec sa mère. Elle voulait juste partir. Elle avait juste un peu plus d'une heure et demie avant que le temps ne s'écoule, et que tous ses efforts ne servent à rien. Elle attendit que sa mère n'ouvre de nouveau la poudre et d'avoir sa baguette en main.

Alors que Ginny allait faire un pas vers l'âtre de la cheminée, sa mère lui fit un câlin impulsif. « Ramène-nous le, » chuchota-t-elle.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux, laissant passer un peu de lumière. C'était la lumière du jour, il ne savait que trop. Il devait être très probablement l'après-midi, dans la mesure où il n'était pas allé se coucher qu'aux petites heures du matin.

Il resta allongé un petit moment, se demanda s'il faudrait qu'il ouvre les stores aujourd'hui. Peut-être que le soleil brillait. Et peut-être qu'il devrait aller à l'extérieur pour prendre un bol d'air frais. Ou bien peut-être qu'il devait attendre jusqu'à demain.

Il resta encore un peu allongé pour voir s'il pouvait replonger dans le sommeil. La plupart du temps qu'il passait à dormir, il n'avait pas à penser sur certaines… choses. Quand il contempla le plafond gris métallique pendant un moment, écoutant le silence, et que rien n'arriva, il réalisa qu'il devait se lever.

Jurant tout bas, il sortit ses jambes de son lit et s'assit. Il gratta ses cheveux qui le démangeaient, sachant pertinemment que cela le décoifferait, mais il n'en avait cure. D'après les bruits qui provenaient de la maison, il était seul. Bien. Cela signifiait qu'il pouvait se risquer à s'aventurer hors de sa chambre, sans que personne ne l'agresse.

Il attrapa un boxer propre et se dirigea vers la douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se sécha les et prit un peigne pour rendre ses cheveux plats, sachant que l'effort était en grande partie complètement inutile. Il évita de regarder son reflet ; il savait ce que le miroir lui montrerait : un teint terreux, trop mince et un jeune homme mal rasé.

Vêtu seulement d'un boxer, il alla dans la cuisine vide, essayant de décider s'il voulait faire quelque chose à manger lui-même. L'horloge au-dessus de l'évier indiquait une heure et demie. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sorti le jus d'orange, dévissa le bouchon, puis le porta à sa bouche et prit une gorgée directement à la bouteille alors qu'il considérait ses choix. Il ouvrit une boite en plastique et découvrit une chose avec lequel on aurait pu croire qu'il lui pousserait des jambes et qui s'enfuira. Son nez se fronça de dégoût et il le remit à sa place. Peut-être juste des toasts alors. Il chercha le beurre.

Un fracas provenant de la cheminée lui fit abandonner la bouteille de jus d'orange. Se tournant, son cœur fit un bond à la vue familière d'un enchevêtrement de cheveux roux. Ginny leva sa tête, les yeux marron rencontrant les verts, alors qu'elle restait affalée sur le sol pendant un moment.

Harry fit un pas en arrière involontairement. Son visage est recouvert de suie, mais il ne l'était pas assez pour cacher les cernes sous ses yeux. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois aussi fatiguée avant, et c'était juste un an avant.

Elle se leva brusquement, et il remarqua immédiatement qu'elle était plus fine qu'elle ne l'était à Noël. Qu'est-ce que ce bâtard de Bulgare lui avait fait ?

« Harry ! » Elle souriait joyeusement malgré sa fatigue. « Dieu merci, tu es là. »

Il ne put lui répondre. Quelque chose avait gelé en lui. Elle se précipita vers lui, et tout ce qu'il pu penser était de partir loin d'ici. Il posa le jus d'orange sur le comptoir, et tourna une chaise pour ralentir sa progression. « Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je suis venu t'aider ! »

Sans un mot à son égard, il se tourna et partit de la cuisine. Revenu dans sa chambre, il insulta Sirius pour avoir cassé la serrure de sa porte. Il connaissait Ginny et il savait qu'elle voudrait le suivre. Même s'il y avait eu une serrure sur la porte, il aurait tout tenté jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un moyen de l'avoir.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper. La porte s'envola, et elle était là. Elle était en train de lui parler, essayant d'obtenir une réponse de sa part. Une partie de son esprit enregistrait et comprenait cela, mais il ne voulait pas comprendre ses mots, ne pouvant les supporter. Elle était là, en face de lui, devenant de plu en plus proche. Elle combla la distance et mis la main sur son bras. Il s'écarta brusquement à son contact, mais il pouvait encore sentir l'empreinte sur sa peau. Ça l'avait brûlé. Dans un silence de plomb, il prit un tee-shirt froissé et un pantalon sur le sol et les mit. Puis, il partit loin d'elle une nouvelle fois.

Il ne pouvait pas y faire face maintenant. Son contact l'affectait encore, il ne pouvait pas se permettre que cela arrive. Quelque soit ses raisons de venir ici, elles ne pouvaient être bénéfique. S'il continuait à se répéter cette idée assez souvent, peut-être qu'il finirait par y croire à la fin.

Elle le suivit dans le salon, continuant son bavardage loin de lui, mais il ne voulait pas l'écouter. Ses chaussures étaient posées au hasard sur le sol à côté du fauteuil, et il s'assit pendant un moment pour les mettre. Ginny vint et se mit face à lui, alors qu'il nouait ses lacets. Quelque chose ne marchait ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Il le lui montra.

Il se leva et la poussa rudement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte en face de lui. Une fois qu'il serait dehors, il aurait la paix. Elle le suivit sur les talons. Elle n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Qu'importe le temps que ça prendrait, elle n'abandonnerait pas avant qu'il ne l'écoute. Il ferait mieux d'écouter, parce qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de temps.

Du temps pour quoi ? Il jeta un coup d'œil. Il était deux heures et quart. Peu importe ce que c'était, il s'en fichait. Il atteint la poignée et la tourna. Il ne s'ouvrit pas. Il dû dire quelque chose à haute voix.Il jura contre Sirius pour son excès de colère.

"Oh, tu as donc finalement décidé que tu pouvais parler?" Ginny croisa ses bras au-dessus sa poitrine et le regarda avec ses yeux marrons brillants. Elle n'avait pas l'air contente de lui. « Vas-tu me dire quel est le problème, ou tu vas continuer à faire le bébé ? »

« Quel est le problème ? » Explosa Harry. « Tu veux que je te dise quel est le _problème ? _Tu m'as MENTI ! N'est-ce pas assez ? Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et que c'était faux ! Tu m'as QUITTE ! Es-tu heureuse ? Es-tu heureuse avec… avec… » Harru ne put même pas dire le prénom. « … avec LUI ? »

Les yeux de Ginny étaient brillants de larmes, mais il y avait autre chose dans son regard. C'était de la colère, de détermination, ou les deux à la fois ? « Est-ce que tu penses de moi ? » Demanda-t-elle alors que les premières larmes glissaient le long de sa joue. « Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, tu vois une photo et tu penses que je suis une putain ? »

Ce seul mot laissa Harry estomaqué.

"Je t'ai aimé si longtemps," commença-t-elle. « Tu penses que je pourrais partir comme ça et te quitter après que j'ai accepté de me marier avec toi ? Penses-tu que je sois si pathétique ? Je sais ce 

qui a été dit sur moi et je sais ce que pensent les autres. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu ne me croirais pas. J'ai toujours pensé que nous serions toujours là l'un pour l'autre, peu importe ce qui arriverait. »

Elle s'arrêta et essuya ses yeux. Harry était ancré sur place. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. « Je suis désolée que tu ressentes ça, » continua-t-elle après un moment. « Je te dirais pourquoi je suis là, je ferais ce que je suis venu faire, et après je partirais. Tu ne me verras plus jamais. »

Harry retrouva finalement sa voix. « Que veux-tu dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ? »

« J'ai un sort censé te redonner tes pouvoirs. »

« Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire ? Remus nous a dit qu'il n'y avait rien que l'on pouvait y faire. »

« Il avait tord. Je suis partie pour chercher un sort pour toi, et je n'ai pas abandonné jusqu'à ce que j'en aie trouvé un. »

Harry avait beaucoup de difficulté à assimiler l'idée. « Pourquoi ? »

« _Pourquoi ? _POURQUOI ? Comment peux-tu demander ça ? Parce que je t'aime, toi une stupide idiot ! Tu étais _malheureux _sans tes pouvoirs ! Je voulais te les rendre ! »

« Mais… mais tu m'as _quitté. »_

Ginny l'examina assez longtemps pour rendre Harry suspect, elle compta jusqu'à dix. « Non, » dit-elle patiemment, « Je ne t'ai pas quitté. Je suis parti trouver un remède. »

« Mais tu étais avec Viktor. J'ai vu la photo. »

« Viktor était en train de m'aider. Il m'a dit qu'il y avait un moyen lorsqu'Hermione et moi avions abandonné. »

Harry sentit le sang partir de son vidage. « Ouais, je suis sûre qu'il t'a juste aidé. Qu'est-ce que tu avais à faire ? »

Elle devait comprendre ce qu'il impliquait avec son ton, mais elle choisit délibérément de mal interpréter ce qu'il demandait. « Pour trouver le sort ? J'ai renoncé à mon talent. Je ne suis dorénavant plus un jewel-wright. »

« Attends une minutes. Tu veux me faire croire que tu as abandonné ton talent à Viktor Krum pour obtenir un sort de lui qui restaurerait mes pouvoirs ? Ça ne me suffit pas. »

« Bien sûre que ça ne le fait pas, » dit-elle froidement. « Il ne m'a pas donné le sort. »

« Alors où l'as-tu obtenu et pourquoi était-il là ? »

« Je t'ai dit pourquoi il était là. Il m'aidait. »

Elle semblait vouloir dire plus, mais elle s'interrompit brutalement, et ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites pendant un moment. Harry lui mit une main pour la soutenir. « Tu vas bien ? »

Cela lui prit un moment pour se remettre. « Et bien, non. Je pourrais avoir une boisson. »

« Viens. »

Il la ramena dans la cuisine, l'asseyant à la table, alors qu'il cherchait un verre dans les placards. Il lui donna à boire un verre de jus d'orange, et la regarda prendre quelques gorgées. Il s'assit sur une chaise près d'elle.

« Bien. Comment par le début. Dis-moi tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que tu es partie. »

« Tout a commencé l'été dernier, quand Hermione me demanda de l'aider à chercher dans la bibliothèque pour un traitement. »

Elle poursuivi en expliquant comment elles avaient toutes les deux regardé dans toute la bibliothèque. L'histoire correspondait à ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit et supposa qu'elle disait la vérité l'autre jour. Ginny continua à raconter son trajet pour Dumstrang, les recherches et les plans qu'elle avait fait là-bas, et son voyage pour le Danemark avec Viktor, où ils avaient rencontré la déesse, qui avait donné à Ginny le sort.

« Comment as-tu trouvé la déesse ? » Demanda Harry quand elle finit.

« Elle était mentionnée dans notre texte d'histoire de la magie. Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? »

« Non. Je dormais pendant ses leçons. »

« Moi aussi, mais elle y était dans mes devoirs l'été dernier. Et il y avait plus à son propos à Dumstrange. Il est logique qu'il y en aurait plus. Elle est une déesse nordique, et Dumstrang est en Suède. »

« Et pourquoi pensais-tu qu'elle ferait ce que tu lui avais demandé ? »

« Parce que c'était dans sa nature. Son nom signifie « donner » et elle est la déesse de la guérison. Donc nous avons décidé que le mieux était de l'appeler. »

« Mais pourquoi Viktor Krum devait y aller avec toi ? »

« Il m'aidait. »

« Tu continues de dire ça, mais pourquoi ? »

Ginny roula les yeux. « Nous devions voyager au Danemark, » dit-elle comme s'il était attardé ? « Je ne pouvais pas transplaner, et je ne savais pas créer un Portoloin. »

« Non, je veux dire pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a aidé au début ? Qu'est-ce qu'il retirait de ça ? »

« Rien. Il voulait juste m'aider. »

« Je n'ai pas réalisé que tout les deux vous étiez si proche. »

« Il _t'_admire. »

« Oh, bien sûr qu'il m'admire. »

« C'est la vérité. Il me l'a dit ! »

« Alors, où dormais-tu ? »

« Nous avions une tente avec nous, et il y avait une couverture enchantée comme un mur entre nous. »

« Tu as dormi dans une tente tout le temps tu es parti ? »

« J'avais ma propre chambre à Dumstrang. Harry, tu deviens stupide sur ce sujet. Il ne m'a pas touché. Je ne l'aurais pas permis. »

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il n'a pas essayé. »

« Il ne l'a pas fait. »

« Allez, GInny. Regarde-toi. Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas voulu… »

« Il n'a jamais posé la main sur moi, » Insista-t-elle. « S'il avait essayé quelque chose, je l'aurais laissé dès que je l'aurais ensorcelé de la pire des manière que je connaisse.

Harry décida qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix de la croire, mais au fond de son esprit, il savait que Viktor avait eu au moins des pensées impures sur Ginny. Il passa à autre chose. « Que t'est-il arrivé lorsque tu as rencontré la déesse ? »

« Elle m'a fait négocier, mais elle a accepté à la fin de me donner les connaissances pour te redonner tes pouvoirs. Ne te l'ai-je déjà pas dit ? »

Elle devait l'avoir fait, mais Harry ne s'en rappela pas. « Répète-le une nouvelle fois. »

Elle le fixa. « Je viens juste de t'en parler ! Te rappelles-tu au moins que j'ai une limite de temps ? Je suis à court de temps. Laisse-mois juste faire ce que je suis venu faire et je partirai. »

« NON ! Non, ne pars pas. »

« Tu ne me veux pas apparemment près de toi. Pourquoi devrais-je rester ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai… Ne… »

Elle parla plus fortement. « Tu ne me veux pas ici. Tu penses que je t'ai quitté pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il devait la garder ici le plus longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire l'enchantement si elle partait pour le quitter une nouvelle fois une fois que ce serait fini. « Parle-moi du marché. »

Elle souffla brièvement, impatiente. « J'ai essayé de lui donner mon talent. »

« Essayé ? Mais tu m'as dit que tu lui avais donné ton talent. »

« Elle m'a fait faire une amulette, mais elle a pu lire en moi. Elle savait comment je sentais d'avoir ce talent. Elle savait que je n'en voulais pas. Finalement, elle le refusa. Elle a pris l'amulette, mais elle a dit que lui donner mon talent était un sacrifice inacceptable. »

« Mais finalement, c'est ce qu'elle a pris. »

« Elle m'a demandé quelque chose d'autre d'abord. » La voix de GInny n'était maintenant plus qu'un murmure, et elle regarda ses mains.

Harry suspectait quelque chose d'énorme. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a demandé ? »

« Tous mes souvenirs de toi. » Ce n'était qu'un murmure, et il lui fut difficile de l'entendre. « Mais je ne les abandonnerais pas, » Ajouta-t-elle fermement. « J'étais prête à le faire. C'aurait été comme abandonner une partie de mon âme, mais je l'aurais fait. Je pensais que notre amour était assez profond que je pourrais tomber de nouveau amoureuse de toi. »

« Mais que s'est-il passé pour que tu n'aies seulement à abandonner ton pouvoir ? »

« Viktor m'a stoppé. Il a convaincu Gefinn de prendre nos deux talents, et elle accepta. »

Encore Viktor. « Oh, bien qu'il voulait, » Harry renifla. « Pourquoi voudrait-il faire ça, Ginny ? »

« Parce qu'il pense que tu en valais la peine, Harry. En honneur au sacrifice que tu as faire pour la communauté sorcière. »

Harry déglutit, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire.

«Ecoute, Harry, » dit-elle, se levant. « S'il-te-plait laisse-moi lancer ce sort, et je pousuivrais mon chemin. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. »

« Ça va te blesser ? »

« Ça ne se peut. »

« Es-tu sûre ? »

« Ça m'a déjà blessé. »

« _Comment ? _De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Quand elle a pris mon talent, elle m'a arraché une partie de moi-même. Ça m'a blessé. »

Elle avait dit ces mots calmement, mais Harry sentit comme si cela l'avait beaucoup blessée que ce qu'elle ne voulait le dire. Elle paraissait tellement fragile, se tenant là, la lumière du soleil formant un halo autour d'elle. « Je ne veux que tu fasses ça. Et si ça te blesse plus ? »

Si nous attendons trop longtemps, ce sera trop tard, et j'aurais abandonné mon talent pour rien. Et pense à Viktor. »

« Attendons au moins que Remus ne revienne. Je suis sûr qu'il saura plus à ce propos. »

« Harry, je dois le faire bientôt, avant que tout ça ne soit gaspillé. Sais-tu quand il rentrera ? »

Harry fut forcé d'admettre qu'il n'en savait rien.

« J'ai une heure et demie. Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, tout sera gaspillé. Mon sacrifice et celui de Viktor réuni. »

Il y avait toujours quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas à propos de ça. « Mais… »

« S'il-te-plait. Laisse-moi faire une dernière chose pour toi. »

Harry se leva et lui fit face. Elle était magnifique, malgré son visage de suie. Comment avait-il pu jamais douter de son amour ? Il continuait

Néanmoins, il ne savait qu'une chose. Une fois qu'elle aurait lancé ce sort, qu'il marche ou pas, il n'allait pas lui permettre de partir. Il allait la garder avec lui pour un long, très long moment. Il allait la prendre dans ses bras, la portant dans sa chambre, et il n'allait pas laisser sortir avant demain matin. Il allait passer le reste de la nuit à la découvrir et à lui dire au travers de ses mots et de ses actions qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte une nouvelle fois.

« Bien, » répondit-il. « Je suis prêt. »

Elle leva sa baguette.

« Attends, » dit-il. « Ne dois-tu pas du tout me toucher ? »

«Ginny ferma ses yeux pendant un moment et se concentra. Harry eut l'impression qu'elle cherchait sa mémoire. « Non, je ne pense pas. »

« Prend ma main. »

« D'accord. »

Elle leva sa main gauche et captura la sienne. Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent. Puis elle ferma de nouveau ses yeux et se concentra. Quand elle ouvrait sa bouche pour parler, sa voix n'était pas la sienne. Elle était plus profonde, formant un écho avec sa bouche, parlant dans une étrange langue qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendu avant.

Pendant un long moment, rien ne se passa, mis à part qu'il put sentir que le poigne de Ginny l'enserrait de plus en plus étroitement. Soudain, sa main serrée se convulsa, faisant sentir ses articulations comme si elles étaient soudées. Il poussa un jappement de douleur. En même temps, un immense éclat de lumière blanche sortit de la baguette de Ginny. Harry ne fut pas en mesure de garder les yeux ouverts, la lumière l'aveuglant.

Harry attendit, espérant, priant pour sentir quelque chose de différent. Rien n'arriva. A la place, il y eut un bruit, comme une petite explosion, et la lumière s'en fut. Ginny continuait d'agripper sa main douloureusement.

Il ouvrit ses yeux au moment même où elle se laisser tomber contre lui. Il essaya de l'attraper, mais il était trop choqué pour faire autre chose que de l'aider à glisser doucement sur le sol. Il se laissa tomber et s'affaissa tout contre elle. Alors qu'il tentait de calmer le tourbillonnement de ses pensées et de comprendre ce qu'il venait juste de se passer.

Ses yeux étaient ouverts et le fixaient, contenant un terrifiant mélange de douleur et de confusion. Une seule larme coula au coin d'un œil, allant lentement vers ses cheveux. Sa baguette coincée avec raideur dans sa main. Il était anéanti.

Harry avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, et il lutta pour ne pas être malade. Quelque chose d'horrible venait de se passé, horriblement injuste. Soudain, l'image de ses cauchemars le frappa en plein fouet. Il n'y avait pas de sang, l'expression de Ginny n'était pas moqueuse, mais c'était sinistrement similaire.

Harry ouvrit sa bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il n'y avait rien à part un cri déchirant, alors qu'il tombait sur elle.


	3. Chapitre 23

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Merci à Ashwinder! Enjoy..

* * *

« GINNY ! NON ! »

Les mots avaient surgi dans l'esprit d'Harry, mais sa voix ne put pas articuler quelque chose de cohérent. Sa bouche était grande ouverte, et il essayait de faire fonctionner sa gorge avec effort, mais pas un son ne sortit. Il chercha à tâtons la main qui tenait encore sa baguette et la toucha. Sa main était solide et chaude, mais il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. L'image d'Hermione pétrifiée et allongée à l'infirmerie vint à son esprit.

Quelque part derrière lui, il entendit le son de la porte de la cuisine qui s'ouvrit et des bruits de pas, mais il les ignora. Il ne put faire autre que regarder Ginny ; les yeux remplis de douleur, une larme glissa, brillant dans ses cheveux comme une sorte de moquerie de la rosée du matin, laissant seulement une légère trace de sel sur sa joue supérieure. Il savait que c'était une image qui l'hanterait pour le reste de ses jours.

« Harry ! Que s'est-il passé ? »

La voix inquiète de Remus lui parvint à ses oreilles. Il y avait des mains sur ses épaules les serrant, essayant de le trainer loin de Ginny. Il les écarta. Elles se replacèrent, plus insistant cette fois. Il donna une violente embardée, en cherchant à leur échapper. Elles voulaient l'emmener loin de Ginny. Il ne _pouvait_ simplement pas se laisser faire.

Le visage de Remus surgit dans son champ de vision. « Harry, je ne peux pas l'aider si tu ne me le permets pas, » dit-il calmement, s'agenouillant sur le sol près de Ginny. « Laisse-moi juste voir… »

Harry céda. Il laissa à contre cœur les mains l'aider à se lever. « Harry, » dit Sirius calmement. Il n'y avait pas le moindre soupçon d'accusation dans sa voix. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ici ? »

Harry ne put pas répondre ; il ne put que bouger sa tête distraitement. Il n'eut aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé. Ses yeux restaient accrochés sur Ginny. Remus était penché sur elle, une main placé sur son cou, cherchant un pouls, son expression plus grave que jamais. Il semblait qu'il se passait une éternité avant que sa ride d'inquiétude disparut de son front.

« Il y a un pouls, mais il est très faible, » demanda-t-il. « Nous devrons voir comment on peut l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste. » Il s'arrêta et il dirigea sa main vers sa baguette, comme s'il voulait la prendre, mais s'arrêta juste avant de le faire. Harry ne l'avait pas encore remarqué,mais de minces volutes de fumée flottaient telles de fantômes du bout foudroyé.

"Ça ressemble juste à…" commença-t-il lentement. Il leva son regard pour regarder Harry. « Mais ça ne se peut pas. Elle ressemble exactement à toi lorsque je t'ai trouvé à Pré-au-lard. »

Harry n'aimait surtout pas les implications de ce qui venait de se dire. Sa voix ne voulait toujours pas marcher, mais il put sentir sa gorge se serrer. Il regarda le plafond, ses yeux s'agrandissant alors qu'il vit le ciel bleu au-dessus de lui. Un trou béant s'était ouvert dans le toit au-dessus de sa tête.

Un bruit venant de l'âtre de la cheminée rapporta son attention dans la pièce. Quelqu'un était en train de sortir du feu. Un moment plus tard, Mme Weasley sortit de la cheminée, ses yeux se dirigeant immédiatement sur sa fille.

« Ginny ! » cria-t-elle désespérément. « Oh non… »

L'instant suivant elle était agenouillée sur le sol à côté de Remus, obstruant la vue que Harry avait de Ginny. Mais un autre bruit de l'âtre de la cheminée annonça un nouvel arrivant. Harry vit une grande forme sortir. Krum.

Il vit rouge.

Avec un rugissement, il rejoignit en un bond le bulgare, l'épinglant sur le sol en quelques secondes, ses deux mains étranglant sa gorge.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ICI ? » Enfin, Harry avait retrouvé sa voix. « TU L'AS MIS DANS CE PETRIN. COMMENT OSES-TU TE MONTRER ICI ? »

Viktor se débattait, ses yeux commencèrent à s'exorbiter, mais ce n'était pas assez pour Harry. Il voulait frapper. Il lui donna un coup de poing, il ramena sa main, prêt à frapper maintenant son autre main sur le cou de Viktor, et frappa le visage du Bulgare. Il y eut un craquement satisfaisant, et le sang commença à couler de son nez.

« JE VAIS TE TUER ! »

Il ramena son poing, prêt à le frapper une nouvelle fois, mais il fut soudainement ramené en arrière. Il y avait quatre mains sur lui. Harry lutta férocement, son regard rivé sur le sorcier responsable de tout ça, ne voulant rien d'autre que d'avoir son rendu.

« Stupéfie-le si tu le dois ! » La voix insistante de Remus brisa la conscience d'Harry.

Il y eut soudainement une paire de mains qui le prit par les épaules. Il se retrouva fixant le visage d'Arthur Weasley. « Harry , » dit-il calmement, mais sa voix était autoritaire, « si tu ne te calmes pas maintenant, je te _supéfierais._ »

Harry put voir dans le regard du vieux sorcier qu'il ferait ce qu'il venait de promettre. Harry se souvint soudainement que Mr Weasley avait déjà travaillé dans le service d'Auror, et il put voir maintenant pourquoi. Il se détendit légèrement, mais Sirius conservait toujours une ferme emprise sur lui.

Viktor se relevait douloureusement, une main sur son cou, le sang coulant de son nez. Il ne regardait pas son adversaire, se méfiant d'une autre attaque. Il regardait Ginny. Harry se retourna brusquement dans la direction de Viktor, réussissant presque à briser l'emprise de Sirius qu'il avait sur lui.

« Arrête, Harry ! » siffla Sirius à son oreille. « Tu n'aides pas. Nous avons besoin d'obtenir de l'aide pour Ginny à présent. C'est ce qui est important. »

Mr Weasley était à présent à côté de sa fille. « Nous devons l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste immédiatement. Elle n'est pas capable d'utiliser un Portoloin. Nous devrions envoyer une ambulance. Viktor tu devrais aller… »

« _Pourquoi ? » _coupa Harry. « Pourquoi devrait-_il _être le seul à y aller ? »

« Parce que tu viens de lui donner un nouveau visage, » dit Sirius. « Il peut profiter de l'occasion pour se faire soigner .

« Viktor peut dire aux docteurs ce qu'il lui est arrivé exactement, » ajouta Mr Weasley. « Vite, Viktor. Utilise la Cheminette. Remus, va avec lui et assure-toi qu'il va bien. »

Personne ne pensait à mettre en question l'autorité de Mr Weasley. En un rien de temps Viktor se retrouva péniblement dans l'âtre de la cheminée, suivi de Remus, chacun criant, « Sainte-Mangouste ! » avant de disparaitre dans les flammes émeraude.

« Krum sait quelque chose, » grogna Harry, quand ils furent partis. « Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien savoir ? »

« Oui, il sait quelque chose, » confirma Mr Weasley. « Mais ça devrait être lui qui nous raconte l'histoire. Il était là-bas. »

Harry se libéra de l'emprise de Sirius et bondit vers l'âtre, alors qu'il se rappela qu'il ne serait pas capable de les suivre.

« Harry, tu dois te calmer maintenant ! » ordonna Sirius. « Si tu ne peux pas te maitriser, nous te laisserons là quand Ginny ira à l'hôpital ! Tu ne n'aideras pas dans ton état. »

Ginny. Il l'avait presque oublié dans sa rage envers Viktor. Mme Weasley était en larmes à côté de sa fille. Harry laissa échapper un long soupir et tourna en rond en face du feu. Il se sentait tel un animal en cage. Il était enragé comme jamais, il n'y avait pas de moyen productif dans lequel il pouvait utiliser sa colère. Il avait toujours le désir de frapper quelque chose, Krum de préférence, mais à présent cette opportunité n'était plus accessible.

Il arpenta une nouvelle fois la pièce, tentant de respirer correctement, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur et serrant ses poings convulsivement. Ginny. Il devait penser à Ginny. Elle avait besoin qu'il soit calme pour le moment. Elle avait besoin de lui près d'elle, tenant sa main et lui parlant.

Il s'arrêta et colla son front contre sa cheminée, essayant de faire le tri dans ses pensées brouillées. Il y avait une présence dans son dos. Une main sur son épaule. Sirius. Sirius comprenait ; il connaissait tout sur le sentiment d'une rage complète et profonde contre laquelle il n'y pouvait rien. Harry l'avait vu cette nuit-là dans la Cabane Hurlante, et il était sûrr que c'est ce que son parrain avait ressenti quand il fut emmené à Azkaban.

Les épaules d'Harry s'effondrèrent, et il fut soudainement complètement anéanti.

Il se tourna, marcha résolument et s'agenouilla à côté de Ginny. Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés vers le trou béant sur le plafond. Il prit une courte inspiration. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Il ne pourrait plus supporter la vie si c'était le cas. Il devait lui dire. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Il tendit une main hésitante, mais renonça avant de la toucher. Que se passerait-il s'il la trouvait froide et dure comme du marbre ?

Mais il devait essayer. Elle devait savoir. Il rechercha sa main une nouvelle fois. Posant une main sur sa joue, il prit une nouvelle inspiration. « Ginny ? Peux-tu m'entendre ? » Il toucha ses cheveux. « Tu ne peux pas me quitter, Ginny. Est-ce que tu entends ? Tu ne peux pas. Tu m'as promis de te marier avec moi à Noël. Je vais te faire tenir cette promesse. Je t'aime, Ginny. Tu dois juste revenir vers moi. »

Une forte détonation fit sursauter Harry. Mr Weasley et Sirius couraient vers la porte. L'ambulance était arrivée. Harry leva ensuite les yeux, et son regard croisa celui inquiet de Mme Weasley, son visage strié de larmes. Il fuit rapidement son regard sous la honte. Il avait été parfaitement horrible, et il ne supportait pas de voir son visage. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas à le faire. Deux médicomages entrèrent et le poussèrent sur le côté. En un rien de temps ils convoquèrent un brancard et firent flotter Ginny vers la porte.

Harry rencontra un mur et se tourna, et trouva Sirius sur ses talons. Une nouvelle fois. Son parrain l'avait collé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans l'hôpital. Harry savait pourquoi. Viktor Krum était tapi de l'autre côté de la pièce qu'on leur avait montré à leur arrivée. Harry avait lutté pour ne pas regarder le Bulgare.

« Non, mais !(je ne pense pas que l'utilisation de ça soit adéquate pour la situation) (au final on met quoi ?)» grinça-t-il à Sirius, arpentant la pièce une nouvelle fois. Son parrain ne répondit pas, mais put le sentir le suivre encore. Harry était prêt à délaisser ses frustrations sur Sirius.

Ginny était partie de la maison de Remus depuis une heure dans un véhicule vert fluo qui ressemblait à un fourgonnette moldu. Il avait disparut avec un bruit assourdissant comme le Magicobus, et Harry ne put que prier que le trajet serait plus calme. Lui et Sirius était allés à Sainte-Mangouste en Cheminette, Harry s'accrochant aux vêtements de son parrain de la même façon que son voyage au Ministère pour son premier jour de travail, alors que les autres avaient transplané. Depuis leur arrivée, ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre que d'attendre.

Harry alla jusqu'à l'autre bout, mais il ne tourna pas assez vite. Il aperçut Mme Weasley. C'était une autre personne qu'il essayait d'éviter. Son estomac se soulevait de culpabilité à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, il avait l'impression que s'il s'excusait ce serait accepté. Il n'y avait ni accusation, ni animosité plus tôt dans le regard de Mme Weasley. Il y avait de l'angoisse et de la peur, mais Harry sentit que ces sentiments n'étaient pas entièrement dirigés que vers sa fille. Comment pouvait-elle s'inquiéter pour lui alors qu'elle était près de perdre un autre enfant par sa faute ?

Il se retourna. « Mme Weasley... » commença-t-il, ses yeux rivés sur le sol.

« Oui, mon chéri ? » vint sa réponse calme. Son ton était ouvert et accueillant. Cela lui fit lever les yeux vers son visage. Ses yeux étaient bouffis par les larmes, et ses mains se tordaient d'inquiétude.

Mr Weasley était assis à côté d'elle dans un divan miteux, son bras autour de sa femme. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil, se demandant si Mr Weasley voudrait lui jeter des sorts à la première opportunité, mais l'expression du vieil homme ne trahissait aucune hostilité. Maintenant qu'Harry y repensait, Mr Weasley avait eu sa chance de lui lancer des sorts plus tôt, mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

« Mme Weasley… Puis-je vous parler un moment ? »

L'hésitation dans le ton d'Harry était évidente, et Mr Weasley le sentit. « Pourquoi ne vous laisserais-je pas seul ? » dit-il, étant au bord du canapé comme s'il se préparait à se lever.

Harry réalisa qu'un simple mouvement de sa mauvaise jambe était difficile, et il lui donna sa main pour aider le vieil homme à se lever. Mr Weasley se leva et tapota l'épaule d'Harry.

« Elle va aller bien, Harry. » dit-il, avant de se tourna vers Remus qui était de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Harry regarda Mme Weasley. « Assis-toi, mon garçon, » l'invita-t-elle. Pendant qu'il obéissait, elle ajouta, « Maintenant, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

« Je, euh… Je voudrais m'excuser pour ce que je vous ai dit la semaine dernière. Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de dire toutes ces choses. Je sais qu'elles ne sont pas vraies. »

« Je ne te mentirai pas, mon chéri. Ce que tu as dit m'a beaucoup blessé, mais je ne te blâme pas. C'était le choc. C'était l'article. Ça t'a mis en colère -- ça nous a _tous _mis en colère— et tu vidais ton sac. Si quelqu'un était à blâmer, c'est cette horrible Skeeter.»

Harry put difficilement se débarrasser de la boule dans sa gorge. Comment pouvait-elle si facilement lui pardonner pour les choses qu'il avait dites ? Il avait su dès que les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche que son cruel jugement d'elle n'était pas vrai. Elle n'avait jamais été rien d'autre pour lui qu'une mère, et ce n'avait pas été de la pitié mais de l'amour.

« Mais… mais les autres ? Ils doivent tous me détester. »

« Je n'ai pas dit un mot à qui que ce soit sur ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Les seules personnes au courant à propos de la semaine dernière sont ceux qui y étaient. Personne d'autre. »

Harry cilla. Il n'était vraiment pas attendu à ça. « Merci », chuchota-t-il.

Mme Weasley mit ses bras autour de lui. « Je t'ai déjà dit ça avant, Harry. Tu es comme un de mes fils. Et ce n'est pas grâce à ce que tu as fait ou grâce à n'importe quelles circonstances de ta vie. C'est toi. Si tu avais encore tes parents, je te regarderais comme un de mes enfants. »

Harry dut ravaler le sanglot qui le menaçait. Il n'était pas effrayé par le fait de pleurer en face de Remus et Sirius – il l'avait déjà fait – ou même en face de Mr Weasley. Il avait la conscience aigüe que Viktor Krum était encore dans la pièce. Il ne souhaitait pas se laisser éclater en face de Krum. Il sentit Mme Wealsey resserrer son étreinte, comme si elle savait qu'il voulait se laisser aller mais qu'il ne pouvait le faire maintenant.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Harry, quand elle desserra finalement son étreinte. « Que vouliez-vous me dire la semaine dernière quand je ne vous ai pas laissé me parler ? »

« Je ne savais pas beaucoup de choses. Je continue à ne pas savoir tout ce qui s'est passé. J'imagine que Ginny t'en a un peu parlé. La meilleure personne qui puisse nous raconter ce qui s'est passé est assise dans cette pièce. Tu dois ne pas vouloir l'entendre pour le moment, mais il _était _là. Ce lui qui sait le plus de choses. »

« Non ! »

« Harry, la seule qui sache plus à propos de ça que lui n'est pas en position de nous dire quoique ce soit pour le moment. Viktor y était. Il peut t'aider à comprendre pour c'est arrivé.

« Ce juste le problème. _Il _était là-bas. _Moi, _j' aurais dû être là-bas ! » Les mots vinrent plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'intention, et il sentit l'attention des autres sur lui.

Harry se leva. Il était agité et il avait besoin de bouger. Du coin des yeux, il vit Sirius le suivre. L'ombre d'Harry était revenue pour être sûr qu'Harry n'allait pas serrer une nouvelle fois la gorge de Viktor.

Il sentit Sirius mettre une main sur son épaule. « Tu dois écouter ce que Viktor peut nous dire, je pense, » dit-il calmement.

Harry repoussa la main. « N'as-tu pas compris ? Je ne _veux _pas écouter ce qu'il à a dire ! »

« Harry. » Mr Weasley vint vers lui. "Je pense que tu as besoin d'écouter ça, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu dois comprendre ce qui s'est passé. »

« _Vous _savez ? »

« J'en sais un peu. Il n'y avait pas assez de temps pour écouter le récit entier. Viktor est venu à mon bureau au Ministère cette après-midi dans un piteux état. Il m'a dit qu'il était pressé et qu'il avait à trouver Ginny maintenant. J'ai demandé plus de détails, mais il a insisté qu'il n'y avait pas assez de temps. Il avait à l'arrêter. S'il-te-plait Harry, j'aimerais que tu écoutes l'histoire depuis le début. Je suis sûr que Molly voudrait savoir pourquoi sa seule fille gît dans un état comme si elle était pétrifiée. Sirius et Remus voudraient savoir ce qui s'est passé dans leur maison. Viktor peut nous dire tout ça. La seule façon qu'il a c'est de nous raconter toute l'histoire.

La main de Sirius était de nouveau sur l'épaule d'Harry, exerçant une douce mais ferme pression et obligeant Harry à s'asseoir sur le sofa à côté de Mme Weasley. Sirius était assis sur l'autre côté, alors que Mr Weasley s'asseyait dans un fauteuil à droit du sofa. Remus et Viktor étaient assis de l'autre côté de la pièce, mais la distance n'est pas trop grande pour tenir une conversation agréablement. Viktor avait son visage enfoui dans ses mains pour le moment.

« Viktor, » dit Remus, « es-tu prêt à nous raconter toute l'histoire maintenant ? »

Viktor enleva ses mains de son visage. Son nez était à présent bandé, où les médicomages l'avaient soigné. Il hocha la tête et commença à parler.

Harry s'assit et fixa ses mains -- il refusait de le regarder -- alors que Viktor leur dit tout ce qu'ils savaient, commençant de l'automne précédant jusqu'au voyage au Danemark. Son récit correspondait à ce que Ginny lui avait déjà dit. Ce n'était que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au point où Ginny avait pris le portoloin et voyagé au Ministère que Viktor ne révéla quelque chose de nouveau pour Harry.

Viktor fit une pause à ce moment-là. Il semblait qu'il rassemblait tout son courage pour cette partie de l'histoire, et Harry eut l'impression que ce qui allait arriver serait un souvenir déplaisant.

« Ginny est partie soudainement, » dit Viktor. « Je voulais qu'elle reste et se repose avant qu'elle ne rentre à la maison, mais elle a pris le portoloin et disparut. Je n'ai pas aimé ça ; je savais qu'elle était faible. Je me suis affaibli quand la déesse a pris mon pouvoir. Je pense que c'était pire pour Ginny. Gefinn s'est attardée plus longtemps sur elle, je pense, et Ginny a crié sous la douleur, alors que je n'ai que peu souffert. »

Harry se renfrogna. Ce n'était pas juste que Ginny ait été blessée -- elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'avait été – alors que Viktor s'en était relativement bien sorti. Il y avait aussi quelque chose dans la façon dont Viktor parlaitde Ginny. Quelque chose dans la façon de dire son nom. Ginny avait dit à Harry que Viktor avait été un parfait gentleman le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais il était maintenant évident que si Ginny avait montré au Bulgare le moindre signe d'encouragement, sa conduite ne serait pas celle d'un frère.

« Mais Ginny a disparu avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter, » commença Viktor. « Elle a tout laissé. J'allais prendre un des autres portoloin que j'avais préparé en cas d'urgence, qui m'aurait emmené à Durmstrang, et j'aurais voyagé de là-bas en Angleterre, mais avant que je ne puisse faire un mouvement pour empaqueter nos affaires, Gefinn est sortie de la cave.

« Elle m'a alors lancé une sorte de sort. Je ne pouvais ni bouger ni parler. Et elle m'a dit exactement ce qu'elle avait fait à Ginny… Le sort qu'elle a mis dans la tête de Ginny ne restaurera pas les pouvoirs d'Harry… » Il s'arrêta et regarda le plafond un moment. Harry pensa qu'il avait vu Viktor ciller une ou deux fois. Puis il murmura quelque chose d'inaudible.

Tout le monde se pencha vers l'avant de son siège, attendant les paroles de Viktor. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que personne n'avait entendu la première. Il avala sa salive avant de répéter, « Le sort ne restaurerait pas les pouvoirs d'Harry, il banderait ceux de Ginny… »

« NON ! » Harry se leva en un instant. « NON ! CA NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE VRAI ! »

Harry allait vers Viktor, mais Sirius fut sur lui en un instant, le forçant à se rasseoir. Et Harry sut, alors qu'il il prononçait ces mots, que c'était la vérité, que Ginny avait en effet perdu ses pouvoirs. C'est pourquoi Remus s'était rappelé d'Harry à Pré-au-lard. La même chose s'était passée avec Ginny. Et il l'avait laissé faire. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, alors qu'il se rappelait de la douleur que de perdre ses pouvoirs lui avait fait. Il savait qu'il avait bloqué certaines d'entre elles, mais maintenant Ginny devait y passer…

« Gefinn est sournoise ainsi, Harry, » dit Viktor. « Elle a promis de faire de vous deux deux êtres égaux. C'est la façon dont elle a tenu parole. »

« Ginny m'a dit son nom 'la Donneuse', » dit Harry aigrement. « Mais elle n'a pas donné. Elle a pris ! Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai laissé lancer ce sort ? »

« Il n'y avait rien que tu ne puisses faire. Gefinn est maléfique. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis Ginny sur la voie, mais je ne savais pas. Gefinn est une tricheuse Elle m'a dit alors que j'étais sous l'effet du sort que même si Ginny n'avait pas exécuté le sort, ses pouvoirs disparaitraient de toute façon. Elle jubilait de ça. Elle était tellement fière d'elle. Selon elle, Ginny s'est comportée en chipie insolente. Elle a pris les pouvoirs de Ginny pour lui donner une leçon d'humilité. Il n'y avait rien que l'on pouvait faire une fois que ça avait commencé.

« Et Gefinn m'a torturé avec ce savoir. Elle pouvait voir en moi, et elle savait. Elle m'a torturé avec mes sentiments… Elle savait que j'étais celui qui avait parlé d'elle à Ginny. Elle m'a demandé ce qu'on ressentait d'être responsable… »

« Tu _es _responsable, » accusa Harry.

« Je vivrais avec cette culpabilité pour le reste de ma vie, » acquiesça Viktor.

« Mais tu t'es enfui. »

« Je pense que ça faisait parti du plan. Gefinn m'a retenu juste assez longtemps. Je pensais qu'elle allait m'empêcher de partir après Ginny qu'après le coucher du soleil alors que je savais qu'il serait trop tard. Mais elle m'a relâché avant qu'il fasse nuit. Elle m'a demandé de partir et de voir si je pouvais arrêter Ginny. Comme si ça aurait changé quelque chose. Les pouvoirs de Ginny ont été perdus lorsque Gefinn l'a touchée. Mais elle a mis dans ma tête l'ordre de partir et d'essayer d'arrêter Ginny peu importe le moyen. Il n'y avait rien que je ne puisse faire. Puis elle m'a relâchée. Je pense… je pense à présent qu'elle voulait que je sois là quand Ginny perdrait ses pouvoirs, que je sois témoin…

Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois jusqu'à ce qu'il pût se maîtriser. « Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout rassembler, mais j'ai pensé à prendre les effets personnels de Ginny pour les lui rapporter. C'est une bonne chose que je l'ai fait. Elle a laissé ça dans son sac de couchage. »

Viktor chercha quelque chose dans sa poche et en sortit un morceau de parchemin avec le nom d'Harry écrit dessus. Harry les prit. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je pense qu'elle a passé la nuit dernière à t'écrire. Je suis certain qu'elle n'a pas dormi. Elle pensait qu'elle allait abandonner ses souvenirs pour toi. Je pense qu'elle les a écrits dessus. Ça n'a pas été scellé, mais je n'ai pas regardé. »

Harry tourna le parchemin dans ses mains. Il fixa la manière dont elle avait écrit son nom sur le parchemin, avec une écriture froissée, comme si elle n'avait pas eu accès à une surface lisse pour écrire. Il devait savoir qu'il y était écrit, mais il voulait être seul lorsqu'il le lirait.

Sirius et Mme Weasley durent le sentir, c'est pourquoi ils se levèrent tous sans un mot et traversèrent la pièce. Harry déplia lentement la lettre et commença à lire.

_Mon cher Harry,_

_Il n'y a qu'un moyen de commencer cette lettre et c'est avec sincérité. Et la vérité est que je t'aime, Harry. Je t'aime depuis un très long moment ; des fois je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps. Je suis amoureuse de toi, c'est simple. Je ne suis PAS amoureuse d'Harry Potter le Sorcier ou le Garçon Qui A Survécu ou le plus jeune attrapeur de Poudlard. Pas plus que je suis amoureuse du Garçon Qui A Vaincu Voldemort, pas même que je le suis de celui qui m'a sauvé la vie. Je suis amoureuse de toi et de la personne que tu es, le garçon avec des cheveux noirs en bataille et de magnifiques yeux verts. Que tu aies tes pouvoirs ou non m'importe peu. Je m'en ficherais autant si tu étais un Moldu, ou un Cracmol ou même un Vampire. Parce que peu m'importe, tu es Harry et je t'aime ! Je t'ai dit une fois que je ne voudrais jamais te quitter, et je le pensais. Pas forcément à côté de toi en corps, mais dans ton âme, je suis juste à côté de toi. Et je serais à côté de toi aussi longtemps que tu m'y voudras._

_Je sais que parfois tu te demandes __pourquoi __je t'aime. Je ne peux pas te le dire, parce que je ne suis pas sûre de connaître la réponse exacte. La vraie réponse est en quelque part au fond de mon âme, et je l'ai su la première fois que je t'ai vu. Ce coup de foudre que j'ai eu était pour le Garçon Qui A Survécu, le garçon dont j'avais entendu parler lors des histoires avant de se coucher. Mais je ne le regrette pas ; ce coup de foudre est la seule chose qui m'a aidé à survivre pendant ma première année. Tu dois être surpris de m'entendre dire ça, mais c'est vrai. Je sais que nous n'avons jamais parlé de ce qui s'est passé cette année-là, mais même si ce n'est un souvenir plaisant, c'est ce qui est important. Mon coup de cœur pour toi aurait pu être une source de ridicule, mais il m'a donné aussi la force de faire ce que j'avais à faire et de résister. Parce que par-dessus tout je ne voulais pas te voir blessé._

_En deuxième année, je savais que quelque chose avait changé, mais je suppose que je n'ai pas été assez âgée pour comprendre ce changement. Je me rappelle juste avoir pensé à quel point tu étais gentil, et à quel point tu ne méprisais pas ma famille. Même si j'étais jeune, j'appréciais ta compassion. J'admirais les valeurs sûres que tu avais sur l'amitié et comment tu étais toujours là pour tes amis, et même pour ceux qui n'étaient pas tes amis. Tu n'as jamais trahi tes convictions ou méprisé ceux qui étaient d'origine Moldue. Tu t'es fait des amis, avec aucune considération sur leur situation de famille ou sur leur statut dans le monde sorcier. Et avec moi, tu ne m'as jamais fait sentir stupide ou puérile, ce qui est quelque chose que les garçons ce cet âge peuvent faire. Tu aurais pu facilement prendre avantage de mes sentiments, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Je ne pense que tu l'aurais fait, tu n'as pas ce type de méchanceté dans le corps. Plus tard, quand j'ai connu les animaux avec lesquels tu as grandi, je n'ai pas été surprise que tu aies grandi et devenu honorable comme les autres. Tu es né honorable, c'est ce que tu es. Maintenant dis-moi comment une fille ne peut pas tomber amoureuse de toi ?_

_J'ai chéri chaque moment que j'ai passé avec toi. Tu m'as donné mon premier baiser. Chaque baiser depuis ce jour n'ont été que les tiens. Je veux partager chaque nouvelle expérience avec toi et toi seul. Je suis à toi, Harry ; ça a toujours été le cas et ça le sera toujours. Peu importe ce que j'ai fait ces derniers mois, je l'ai fait pour toi. J'essayerai de m'expliquer autant que je peux, mais rappelle-toi de ça. Si tu sens que tu dois blâmer quelqu'un, cette personne c'est moi. Je pense que maintenant tu me connais plutôt bien, et tu sais qu'une fois que j'ai quelque chose dans le crâne, il n'y a pas de répit. Personne ne peut m'arrêter, ni toi, ni ma famille, ni Hermione, ni Viktor. Donc rappelle-toi que c'est mon action. C'était mon choix._

_Quand tu as perdu tes pouvoirs, j'étais en colère, mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois. Ce qui m'a mis en colère c'est que tu ne surmontais pas cette épreuve. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je perdais mes pouvoirs, mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais la même réaction. Je suppose qu'en sachant que j'étais une sorcière depuis la naissance, ça ne m'a pas autant affecté que toi, quand tu as découvert que tu étais un sorcier. Pour moi, devenir une sorcière, c'est la même chose que d'avoir les cheveux roux, et dans ma famille ce n'est pas grand-chose. Mais pour toi, je pense, découvrir que tu étais un sorcier, et bien, te définit comme étant quelqu'un. Et je sais qu'arriver dans un monde où les gens ne te haïssent pas t'a aidé à aller mieux. Je sais que tu t'es senti perdu sans tes pouvoirs. J'étais tellement effrayée que tu voulais nous quitter, me quitter, et je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur. Je sais que tu as réussi à faire avec ta perte, mais la douleur était toujours là. Je peux le voir dans tes yeux._

_Et j'ai peur que tu ne me veuilles plus maintenant, que tu ne me veuilles plus dans ta vie. J'ai eu un cauchemar dont je ne t'ai pas parlé. Tu es là et tu dis que nous ne sommes pas pareils, et que tu as besoin de quelqu'un de mieux. Et je suis seule, et tu es parti. Ça m'effraie, Harry ; ça m'effraie tellement._

_Ce n'est pas que j'ai besoin de toi. Je sais que ça sonne faux, mais c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas BESOIN de toi, je te VEUX. Je veux faire partie de ta vie. Je veux partager mes espoirs et mes rêves avec toi. Je veux partager mon corps et mon âme avec toi. Comprends-tu ça ? Je veux être ton compagnon, ton ami, ta maîtresse et, oui, je veux être ta femme._

_Mais je pense qu'une chose ne ramènera avant. Et c'est toi. Pour quelques raisons que ce soit, je sais que tu es effrayé de ne pas avoir tes pouvoirs, et, je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi. C'est pour ça que je suis sur cette mission. Je ne cherche pas à te redonner tes pouvoirs pour moi ; je le fais pour toi. Pour que tu puisses croire que nous sommes égaux ; je sais dans mon cœur que nous le sommes déjà. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je me fiche de tes pouvoirs, mais je te veux heureux, et je ne pense pas que tu peux l'être sans eux._

_Je suppose que je devrais essayer et commencer par le début, mais je ne suis même pas sûre que je sais où est le début maintenant…_

À ce moment de la lettre, Ginny se lançait dans une autre explication des évènements qui l'avait menée au moment où elle écrivit cette lettre. Il en avait déjà beaucoup entendu aujourd'hui, de la part de Ginny et de l'explication de Viktor. Harry était particulièrement intéressé par ses impressions de Gefinn.

… _Je ne peux pas dire qu'elle était ce à quoi je m'attendais ; je ne suis pas sûre de savoir ce à quoi je m'attendais. Laisse-moi juste te dire, si elle avait été à Poudlard, il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit qu'elle aurait été à Serpentard. J'ai mis ma confiance en elle, je ne sais pas si c'était une sage décision, mais c'est le choix que j'ai fait. Elle m'a demandé de lui faire un don avant qu'elle n'accorde ma requête et restaure tes pouvoirs. Je pensais que l'offre de mes capacités de Jewel-wright serait assez, mais ça n'a pas semblé la satisfaire. Je suis allée jusqu'à lui faire cette pierre, et même si elle avait pris, elle voulait toujours plus. La pierre était tellement différente que celles que j'avais fait avant, il y a avait un étrange sentiment en moi, mais en aucun cas je ne voulais garder ce don. C'était là que Gefinn désapprouva : comment un don pouvait-il être un don si cela ne signifiait rien pour moi ? Elle voulait quelque chose que je chérissais, quelque chose sans laquelle elle croyait que je ne pourrais pas vivre._

_Harry s'il-te-plait rappelle-toi, je crois vraiment que nous avons toujours été ce que nous étions censés être. Et je sais dans mon cœur je t'aimerais toujours. Gefinn m'a demandé mes souvenirs de toi, et je vais les lui donner. Une fois que j'aurais lancé le sort pour te restaurer tes pouvoirs, toi et moi devrons construire de nouveaux souvenirs. Souvenirs pour notre vie ensemble. Je ne t'oublierai jamais ; mon amour est trop profond pour ça. Harry, crois-moi que quelque part au fond de mon âme je te reconnaitrais, et je prie pour que tu m'aides à trouver mon chemin._

_J'allais finir ma lettre avec ça, mais je ne peux m'y résoudre. Je ne peux pas dormir, et les souvenirs de toi défilent dans mon esprit. Je suppose que je pense que, si j'écris quelque chose sur papier, quand tu me montreras cette lettre, mes souvenirs referont surface et je me rappellerais de tout. Connaissant la déesse comme je la connais, et tu serais surpris comment sa personnalité ressort, je doute que ce serais le cas. Mais je pense toujours que je vais les écrire, si ce n'est pour moi, ce sera aussi pour toi._

_Je ne vais pas m'épancher sur les premiers souvenirs que j'ai du garçon que je pensais que tu étais, parce qu'ils avaient été crée de toute pièce, donc je commencerais par mon vrai premier souvenir. Debout avec Maman à la barrière de Kings Cross, et tu étais là, parmi la cohue, un petit garçon décoiffé, avec ces yeux qui me laissent ébahie. Bien sûr je n'ai pas pu te parler, même avec tout mon courage du haut de mes dix ans. Mais tu semblais si terrifié, et peu sûr de toi, mais tu t'es dominé et tu es passé à travers cette barrière pour le train. C'est stupide mais j'étais tellement fière de toi._

_C'est étrange, mais la deuxième chose dont je me rappelle est ton sourire. T'ai-je déjà dit que j'adore ton sourire. Je l'aime vraiment. C'est le sourire où tout ton visage réagit. Ta belle bouche et ouverte, montrant tes dents, et tes yeux brillent. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais quand je le vois, ça provoque en moi le meilleur sentiment du monde. Tu m'as souris tellement de fois ainsi, mais je pense que ceux dont je me rappellerais sont ceux qui viennent d'avant que nous soyons ensemble. Dans la cuisine juste avant ma première année, je me suis enfuie de la cuisine anxieuse. Tu as dit bonjour, et tu m'as donné __ce__ sourire ; c'était la première fois que je le voyais. Je palpitais intérieurement, et j'étais ébahie, et inutile de dire que le meilleur recours à ce moment-là était de tourner les talons et de m'enfuir._

_La deuxième fois que j'ai vu ce sourire était cet horrible jour dans la chambre des secrets. Je me rappelle d'avoir ouvert mes yeux, ne sachant pas ce que je voyais, et tu étais là, me souriant. Ça n'a été que peu de moments, mais tu ne sauras jamais ce que ça m'a fait sentir, je chérirai toujours ce bref et merveilleux moment dans cet endroit horrible._

_Le sourire d'après était tellement stupide, et c'était __au dépens de Percy, __mais je me suis sentie connectée avec toi après ça. Nous somme passés à travers la barrière au début de mon deuxième année et Percy a vu Pénélope et a commencé à rougir. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais tu as ri avec moi, et m'a fait sentir un peu spéciale. Une autre fois était aussi dans la cuisine du Terrier, tu venais juste de revenir de la maison de ton oncle et ta tante. Je ne t'ai même pas dit bonjour, je t'ai juste souris et tu m'as souris en retour, mais c'était __ce__ sourire, et ça m'a fait rougir._

_Oh, combien de fois j'ai rougi à cause de toi. Je pourrais mourir maintenant juste en pensant à ça. Tu as toujours eu ce pouvoir sur moi, et je n'ai pas encore trouvé un remède contre ça. Mais tu sais quoi, je ne veux pas de remèdes. Je ne veux rien de plus que de rougir dans tes bras jusqu'au jour de ma mort. Ce n'est pas l'embarras qui m'a fait rougir, et le sentiment en moi, qui me fait vouloir t'enlacer, t'embrasser, et de t'aimer. Je pense que parfois tu fais bouillir mon sang, mais __d'une façon si exquise__. Je me rappelle d'une fois où tu m'as fait rougir mais tu ne le sais pas encore, c'était dans le train, pendant ma deuxième année. Les lumières s'étaient éteintes, et je suis venue chercher Ron. Quand je suis entrée dans le compartiment, tu as été si prompt à me dire où tu étais, alors dis-moi, que se serait-il passé de si mal si je m'étais assise sur tes genoux ? Je pense que tu avais peur que tes mains n'errent sur moi comme elles le font à présent. Je sais très bien comment fonctionne ton esprit._

_Je suis en train de sourire maintenant ; je pense à notre premier baiser. Je me demande qui était le pire, toi parce que tu étais nul, ou moi parce que j'étais effrayée. Je me souviens quelques mois avant ce baiser, je voulais flirter avec toi, pour savoir si tu étais intéressé, et tu ne l'étais apparemment pas. J'ai pensé « Il ne m'aime pas, » mais ensuite je me suis rendue compte que tu étais inexpérimenté. Ensuite, je me suis dit qu'après tout tu n'avais pas bien des exemples à suivre. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru possible, main mon frère est encore plus nul que toi dans ce domaine. Dans un sens c'était bien de savoir que ce n'était pas parce que tu ne m'aimais, c'était que tu ne savais pas quoi faire avec moi. Oh, ça ne sonne pas bien, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ensuite nous avons été, débout dans le salon, et tu me regardais. Je ne pouvais plus te regarder, tes yeux étaient tellement intenses, et ça m'a effrayé. Je pense que tu as dû me remercier, et tu as touché mon visage, et j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir. Tu as mis ta main sur ma joue, et j'ai pensé que si tu m'embrassais, je mourrais, et puis je me suis rapidement dit que si tu __ne m'embrassais pas__ je mourrais. D'une façon ou une autre j'allais mourir. Tu m'as enfin embrassée, c'était furtif et doux, rappelle-toi ? __Si maman ne faisais pas tellement de bruit dans la cuisine, __je pense que je t'aurais embrassé en retour. Malheureusement, __c'était le cas__ et je suis partie en courant._

_J'ai tenté de me convaincre que ce n'était rien, et tu étais seulement en train de me remercier. Mais quelques semaines après, tu me regardais fixement, et and __tu rentrais dans les meubles par manque d'attention, __c'était tellement mignon. Je te le dis, tu as augmenté ma confiance en moi en le faisant._

_Je te dois toujours un cadeau de Noël. J'adore mon bracelet, et ne l'enlèverais jamais. Il est toujours aussi magnifique qu'il l'était ce jour-là, mais je l'admets, pas aussi mignon que tu l'étais ce jour-là. Pensais-tu vraiment que je ne l'aimerais pas ? J'aurais adoré du pus de Bubobulb, si j'avais su que ça venait de toi. Eh bien, peut-être pas ça, mais je chéris tout ce que tu m'as donné. Je me rappelle à quel point tu étais effrayé quand tu me l'as mise, peut-être pensais-tu que j'allais te mordre._

_Mais à ce moment-là tu as fait quelque chose qui m'a plus effrayé encore. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je sais que je t'ai blessé en ne te répondant pas et je suis désolée pour ça. Je ne pouvais pas te dire que je t'aimais avant que je sois sûre je l'étais réellement._

_Mais je dois te dire que je n'étais pas sûre que tu m'aimais réellement. Je veux dire, je sais que tu te souciais de moi et je sais et tu avais passé un affreux moment en gardant __les choses__ sous contrôle, mais je n'étais pas sûre que c'était de l'amour. Harry, ce n'était pas toi, mais j'ai des frères, donc je suppose que j'ai vu ce genre de chose avant. Et ce n'était pas que je n'aimais pas écouter ce que tu disais, mais je voulais être sûre que tu savais ce que ça impliquait. J'ai bientôt découvert que tu m'aimais vraiment. Pendant mon anniversaire, quand j'étais prête et tu m'as dit que tu ne l'étais pas, et j'étais sûre à ce moment-là que tu m'aimais vraiment. Tu ne pensais pas à toi, tu pensais à moi, et c'est la plus pure forme d'amour._

_Tes lettres sont un autre moyen où j'ai vu ton amour pour moi. Je les ai lus encore et encore et je n'en suis jamais lassée. Je sais que c'est difficile pour de m'écrire parfois, mais c'est aussi amusant. Au début tu n'écrivais pas beaucoup, et me racontais ta journée et le Terrier. Puis tu en as rajouté un peu sur le travail, ou Sirius, et je peux sentir que tes inhibitions tombent et les mots semblent couler. Tu penserais que j'en ai l'habitude, mais j'ai toujours la chair de poule en me rappelant de tes lettres. Elles sont si honnêtes, et vraies et réelles, elles sont tellement __toi__ Harry, et chaque lettre est un trésor._

_Je veux que tu saches, je garde tes lettres dans mon coffre à l'école. Ils sont dans vieille boîte de plumes en sucre, que je garde sous ma cachette secrète de bonbons, et mon parchemin spécial utilisé pour t'écrire. S'il-te-plait, assure-toi que je les vois. Je ne pense pas que je saurais où ils sont quand je retournerai à l'école. Je veux lire tes lettres, lire ton amour pour moi. Peux-tu faire ça Harry ? J'espère que ce n'est pas trop te demander._

_Si tu as gardé mes lettres pour toi j'aimerais aussi les lire. Si tu ne les as pas gardé, ne te sens pas mal. Je sais que certaines personnes ne le font pas, mais si tu l'as fait, s'il-te-plait obtient-les-moi aussi. Peut-être avec les deux, je serai capable de rassembler nos vies un peu plus rapidement. Alors toi et moi ne serons plus séparés. Ton amour est présent dans ces lettres, le l'ai su à l'instant où je les ai lus._

_Je pense juste à quelque chose Mr Potter ! Tu me dois un rendez-vous. Je pensais juste à notre premier, et bien je pense qu'on ne peut pas appeler ça un rendez-vous, non ? De ce que je sais des premiers rendez-vous, le gars est supposé venir à la maison de la fille, peut-être même apporter des fleurs, ensuite l'emmener quelque part de spécial, peut-être prendre un repas, et bien sûr un moment romantique à la fin. Comme je me rappelle notre, « premier rendez-vous » tu étais déjà dans ma maison, pas de fleurs en vue, et même si nous étions dans un endroit spécial, je ne peux pas me rappeler d'aucune nourriture ? Et toi ?? C'est sûr, il y avait un baiser, et je n'oublierai jamais ce baiser, ça restera quelque part au fond de mon être._

_Mais, je pense que tu me dois un rendez-vous. Maintenant ce sont les règles. Tu dois venir me chercher chez moi, fleurs en main et chocolat seraient appréciés. Tu m'emmèneras quelque part que nous n'oublierons jamais et tu me nourriras. Puis nous irons quelque part de tranquille et tu pourras m'embrasser, et je prie pour beaucoup plus. Ça ferait ton affaire, un nouveau commencement pour nous, je ne peux pas attendre. Je t'aime Harry._

_En pensant à toi et la rue d'Oxford,_

_Je t'aime toujours,_

_Ginny._

La rue d'Oxford… Ginny signait toujours ses lettres avec ça. Harry pouvait à peine croire que ce jour s'était passé seulement un an et demi auparavant. Tellement de choses étaient arrivées depuis le jour où ils s'étaient enfuis dans le monde moldu ensemble. Harry ne savait pas s'il s'était déjà senti comme un enfant, mais ce jour il s'était presque senti ainsi. Ils avaient fait quelque chose de rebelle et d'interdit ensemble. Il avait l'habitude de faire des choses comme ça, mais pour la première fois ce jour il avait emmené Ginny avec lui. Est-ce que ce jour avait marqué le début de la fin pour elle ? Avait-elle été menée inéluctablement sur ce chemin ?

Harry ne voulais pas se concentrer sur cette pensée. Il jeta un coup d'œil au début de la lettre et recommença une nouvelle fois à lire, plus lentement cette fois. Elle l'aimait. Elle avait fait tout ça pour lui, pensant que ça le rendrait heureux. Elle l'aimait, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Qu'avait-elle vu en lui qui l'avait fait risquer son avenir et sa vie pour lui ?

Il ne finit pas le premier paragraphe quand sa vision s'embrouilla. Comment pouvait-elle l'aimer quand il l'avait emmené à ça ?

Il enleva ses lunettes et enfouit son visage de ses mains. Il n'allait pas pleurer pour ça maintenant devant tout le monde. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Quand il eut ses émotions sous contrôle, il remit ses lunettes et jeta un coup d'œil furtif autour de la pièce pour voir qui avait pu être témoin de sa faiblesse. Les seules personnes qui n'étaient pas parties étaient Sirius et Viktor. Combien de temps avait-il mis pour lire cette lettre ? Il était tellement captivé qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un était parti.

« Où sont-ils tous partis ? » demanda-t-il. Sa voix était empâtée.

« Remus est parti prévenir les frères de Ginny sur ce qui s'est passé, » lui dit Sirius. « Molly et Arthur ont été autorisés à la voir. »

« Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'ils ont dit quelque chose ? »

« Il n'y a pas eu de changement. »

« Serais-je autorisé à la voir ? »

« Nous devons attendre et voir ce que les médicomages disent. »

Le temps passa sans un mot, et Harry devint agité par l'attente interminable. Il eut envie de se lever et de faire les cent pas, mais il savait que s'il le faisait, il aurait eu de nouveau Sirius sur les talons. Le reste de la famille commença à entrer un par un. Percy et Penny, suivi par Ron, Fred, George et Pauline, Hermione avec Remus. Un hibou d'urgence avait été envoyé en Egypte pour informer Bill.

La salle d'attente était pleine maintenant, et on pouvait y entendre le bourdonnement de conversation alors que tout le monde s'échangèrent des mots appropriés. Harry parla à tout le monde, mais il avait à peine enregistré ce que le monde lui répondait. Percy et Penny étaient en train de parler avec Remus et Fred. George était assis sur un des sofas, sa tête dans ses mains, alors que Pauline était assise à côté de lui, frottant son dos de manière apaisante. Sirius et Viktor étaient tous deux assez près d'Harry sans adresser la parole à personne. Hermione et Ron se soutenaient l'un et l'autre.

Hermione leva soudainement sa tête de l'épaule de Ron et jeta un regard droit à Harry. Sans un mot, le couple se sépara et se dirigea vers lui.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien, Harry ? » demanda Hermione. Harry s'était attendu à ce qu'elle l'ait grondé pour ne pas l'avoir à écoutée la semaine précédente lorsqu'elle avait tenté de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait. « Ecoute, à propos de l'autre jour chez Sirius, » commença-t-il.

Hermione lui fit un signe de la main. « Ne pense plus à ça. J'avais un doute de ce que Ginny était partie chercher, mais je n'avais aucune idée que cela la mènerait à ça. »

« C'est de ma faute si elle est dans cet état. »

« Comment cela peut-il être de ta faute, Harry ? Tu ne savais même pas que nous tentions de trouver un moyen de te redonner tes pouvoirs. »

« C'est ma faute, Hermione. Si je n'avais pas été aussi idiot et si j'avais appris à accepter ce qui s'était passé et à vivre comme je le devais, ce ne serait pas arrivé. Mais non, je devais être imbécile et lui faire penser que je pouvais récupérer mes pouvoirs. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est donné tout cette peine Elle a fait ça pour moi. Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle a fait tout ça pour moi. »

« Harry, c'est évident. Elle t'aime. »

« Oui, et regarde où ça l'a menée. Tu ne l'as pas vue. Tu n'as pas vu à quoi ressemblait-elle après… après le sort. Je pensais qu'elle était morte. » Sa voix se brisa sur ce mot, et il dut recommencer. « Elle doit toujours paraitre ainsi. Elle est allongée quelque part, et ils ne savent même pas quoi faire pour elle. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire est attendre. C'est parce qu'elle m'aime qu'elle en est arrivée là ! »

« C'est en est _assez !_ La voix de Krum retentit dans l'air. « Assez de ta pleurnicherie. Elle est couchée là parce qu'elle t'aime, oui, mais elle pensait que tu en valais la peine. Vas-tu transformer son sacrifice en néant en te plaignant ? Elle croit que tu es bien meilleur que cela ! Pourquoi ne te montres-tu pas comme tu es ? »

Harry ne répondit pas ; sa vision s'embrouilla, et il se lança vers Viktor. Cette fois il allait casser plus que son nez. Au lieu d'atteindre sa proie, il se retrouva en train de tomber à toute vitesse vers le plancher. Il mit ses mains pour amortir sa chute, alors qu'un autre corps tomba lourdement sur lui. Un moment plus tard, son soupçon fut confirmé lorsqu'il entendit le grondement de son parrain dans son oreille, « Petrificus Totalus ! »

Harry sentit son corps entier se raidir. Au-dessus de lui, il pouvait entendre les sons d'une rixe. « Si c'est la faute de quiconque ici, c'est celle de cet idiot de bulgare, » lui parvint la voix de Ron. « Il est celui qui a mis cette idée de déesse dans sa tête. »

« Ron ! » hurla Hermione.

D'après ce qu'il entendait, Ron s'était jeté sur Viktor. Il y avait plusieurs gémissements et ce qui ressemblait à un coup de poing. Le poids qui était sur Harry se souleva et Harry fut sûr que Sirius essayait maintenant de séparer Ron et Viktor.

« STOP ! »

Une voix autoritaire claqua à travers la pièce, et le silence tomba. C'était Mr Weasley, réalisa Harry un moment plus tard. Il avait rarement entendu l'homme crier.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Mme Weasley semblait aussi fâchée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. « Ron Weasley, c'est un hôpital ! Comment as-tu pu penser à commencer une bagarre ici ?! »

Au-dessus d'Harry, Ron grommela quelque chose d'inaudible.

« Et où es parti Harry ? » ajouta Mme Weasley.

Harry voulait répondre mais son corps paralysé rendit les choses impossibles.

« Il est là sur le sol, Molly, » vint la voix de Sirius. « J'ai dû le maîtriser. »

Le son aiguisé des talons claquant sur les carreaux du sol indiqua à Harry que Mme Weasley s'approchait. « Enlevez ce charme maintenant. Je suis certaine qu'Harry se conduira comme un gentleman. »

« _Finite incantem, » _murmura Sirius, et Harry put se relever.

« Je pense que la meilleure chose à faire dans cette situation et d'envoyer Viktor au Terrier, » commença Mme Weasley. « Tu sembles fatigué, mon chéri. Percy te ramènera et s'occupera de toi afin que tu te reposes correctement. Si quoique ce soit arrive ici, nous t'enverrons un message. Ça te convient-il ? »

Viktor parut surpris devant la générosité de Mme Weasley pendant un moment, mais il acquiesça. « Merci, » dit-il.

Harry le regarda sortir de la pièce avec Percy, irrité que Mme Weasley lui ait ouvert la porte de sa maison. Ce n'était pas le moment de dire quoique ce soit, mais l'idée le rongeait néanmoins. Le Terrier avait été sa maison jusqu'à il y a une semaine. Mais tu es parti, lui rappela une voix dans sa tête. Et c'était la vérité ; il était celui qui l'avait laissé, pas Ginny.

« Harry, » dit Mme Weasley, se tournant vers lui, « tu peux voir Ginny maintenant, si tu veux. »

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda-t-elle. « Va-t-elle aller mieux ? »

« Il ne savent pas encore. Il n'y a pas encore de changement. Viens, je vais te montrer où elle est. »

Il suivit Mme Weasley dans un couloir à la lueur des torches, et Mme Weasley le laissa à la porte de la chambre de Ginny. Il hésita sur le seuil de la porte sachant probablement qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait voir.

Ce n'était pas si terrible qu'il le pensait. Il avait une image dans son esprit de patients d'un hôpital moldu reliés à toutes sortes de machines et de moniteurs. Il les avait vus à la télé chez les Dursley. Ginny était simplement couchée sur le lit, ses cheveux contrastant avec le linge blanc. Elle semblait endormie. Simplement endormie.

Il y avait une chaise près de son lit où Harry s'assit. Sa main était posée sur la couverture et il la prit. Elle était chaude. Qu'était-il censé faire maintenant ? Il se rappela la façon dont il s'était assis dans l'infirmerie et qu'il lui avait parlée alors qu'elle était endormie une année auparavant après qu'il l'ait sauvée de Lucius Malefoy. Il ne trouvait plus aucun mot. Il rapprocha sa chaise avec précaution jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de mettre sa tête sur son ventre.

Puis il commença à sangloter.


End file.
